Ed, Edd, and Eddy Yaoi Version:The Greatest Love
by rhypuppy
Summary: Something is wrong with Double D it doesn't show it very much in the first chapter, the first chapter is more of an "opening" to the whole diary thing , worried, his friends search his diary, in hopes that it will tell them what's wrong with their friend. THIS IS YAOI! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! In this story they're in middle school! NO FLARES!
1. Ed, Edd, and Eddy: The Greatest Love

**Double D's Diary**

**(If found do NOT open and return it right away!)**

**QUICK NOTE!**

**#1. THIS STORY SWITCHES FROM DOUBLE D'S DIARY TO THE NARRATOR, THIS HAPPENS VERY FREQUENTLY DURING THE STORY.**

**#2. I APOLOGIZE IF I AM NOT THAT GOOD AT WRITING AND/OR SETTING UP CHAPTERS, THIS IS MY FIRST TIME USING FANFICTION, SO I'M STILL FIGURING THINGS OUT.**

**#3. PLEASE ENJOY!**

**DOUBLE D'S DIARY**

**Chapter #1: The Beginning**

**Tuesday, January 3, 2012**

Today was certainly, and interesting day. Ed and Eddy tried to come up with the worst scam ever! Bunny hopping, I mean, seriously, who would pay a dollar to dress up as a bunny and hop around a crappy obstacle course for 60 seconds (1 minute)! And just as I said: "Eddy no one is going to fall for this stupid trick!" And yet again, I was right, then, Eddy growled and stormed off with Ed to his house so they could watch horror movies, sometimes, I really do not know what to do with those guys.

They also tried to steal Sara's diary yesterday, it was very obvious that Eddy forgot the serious beating that we all most got from her the first time he stole her diary! He must have if he was plenty willing to do it again! Eddy chased after Ed to Ed's fridge and boom! There it was, Sara's diary sitting on the table, Eddy could not seem to resist, Ed and I chased him out of the house begging him to put it back when Kevin came, yes, Kevin, he came, took the diary away from Eddy and out it back. Then, he called Sara, "You might wanna get home." He whispered into my ear, not mean or rude but... Kind, all most in a protective tone, I remember feeling my face burn from my blushing.

He walked me home and helped me with my chores! And then I got to make homemade pizza, it has been a long time since I made homemade pizza, and I never get to make it for Ed nor Eddy because they always either order or buy it from the store. So I do not get to make it often, but I was very pleased to make it for Kevin, I have had a crush on him for so long! And I know that this book knows it because I have written it in here so many times I cannot even count!

Anyway, so Kevin and I had pizza together, Ed and Eddy went home to watch a horror movie, so Kevin and I ate and talked, it was very weird, but it felt so nice! I mean, he was so nice! His eyes, his smile, his laugh, his facial expressions! And his hat was off, so I could see his bright orange hair! His bangs, like mine, and Ed's, covered his eyebrows, the length ending right underneath his chin. I really want to tell him how I feel about him, but what would Ed and Eddy think! What would everyone in the Cul-De-Sac think! What would he think! Besides, I can hardly talk to him without stuttering, or my body shaking like a baby's rattle!

Double D set down his book and pen to think about what else happened between yesterday and today. Nothing much, yesterday, he, Ed, and Eddy came up with the worst scam ever, all most stole Sara's diary, he had homemade pizza with Kevin, and today, well, nothing has happened so far today because he's just woken up from being asleep, he sits in bed staring at the clock that showed: 5:06. He yawned, if only he didn't stay up so late that night! He had to clean the entire house because Ed and Eddy destroyed it when they came over yesterday! It had been a busy 3 days, today, they had the worst scam, yesterday, they were nearly murdered for Eddy being stupid wanting to steal Sara's diary, and the day before that, they slept over and made a huge mess of his house!

Setting his diary down, he closed and locked it up with the little lock and key that he had, he took his shower, pulled on some clean clothes, put the small silver diary key into his pocket and placed the diary onto the desk, he then, made his bed. He started by cleaning all of the bedrooms (which were all up stairs), he would pick up whatever trash there was, make the beds, vacuum, clean the windows, the tables, wash, dry, and put away dishes, wash the floors, the T.V, and every single crack and corner he found. Once that was done, it was 12:03. 7 hours and 3 minutes spent cleaning his house, normally, it only took 5 minutes or less. But Ed and Eddy made such a huge mess of everything, it took so much longer! And if Ed doesn't stop smashing himself threw everything then Double D and/or his parents will have to spend a fortune to fix everything!

Once that was done, he ventured out into the "wilderness" to the store to buy groceries for his home. There he met his friends Ed and Eddy.

"Hey sock head!" He chimed happily as he pounced on his friend.

"Oh, greetings Eddy." He replied weakly, Eddy wrinkled his nose, "What's wrong with you!" Double D, taken aback, smiled.

"My apologies Eddy, I am just tired and have been cleaning all day so far." He explained with a smile as he dropped the last of the groceries into the basket, which was so full it was hard for him to carry.

Eddy grinned greedily, "So what're ya doin'! Gettin' all that food!" He asked as Double D shook his head and set the basket down to relax his now sore arms.

"No, Eddy. This is for my home, Mother and Father sent me a check so I could pay the bills and buy whatever we NEED for the house, now shoo you, I have business to attend to." He replied trying to end whatever Eddy was starting right there. Eddy, irritated and wanting to get down to HIS business grabbed Double D's arm and pulled him towards him, carefully though, carefully, so that he wouldn't hurt his weak friend.

"Now, are ya gonna help us or not!" Double D raised an eyebrow.

"Help you with what Eddy?" He sighed and smacked his face.

"With our new scam!" Double D sighed knowingly, but shook his head.

"I am much to busy for that Eddy, December is next month, and Mother and Father will be coming home. So please, let me attend to my business." He replied walking away from them, Eddy growled but allowed his friend to walk away from them.

Ed frowned, "Double D isn't gonna play with us today Eddy!"

Eddy grumbled, "No Ed! He's too busy for us today!" He snapped frustrated not quite sure how he's going to make his new plan work.

Double D, striving to carry his basket with him around the store collecting the things that he needs, he slowly turned around to see his friends leave the store.

GreatHe thought, I probably should have left with Ed and Eddy, oh well, I have work to do continued to wonder around the store constantly checking the list he made making sure to get what he needs and whatnot. Bump! "Oof!" He had bumped into Kevin! Quickly trying to get to his feet and pick up everything that had fallen out of his basket, he scrambled and clung, his body suddenly shaking. "I am SO sorry Kevin! I did not mean to bump into you!" He apologized frantically trying to help the other boy pick up his groceries.

Kevin, surprised, looked around, and then smiled and laughed, "Hey, it's OK!" He replied bending down to help Double D pick up his stuff. Double glanced over at the taller boy shocked.

"Wh-why are you helping me?" He asked.

"Why shouldn't I? Am I not supposed to?" He asked with a nice smile. Double D blushed, he liked Kevin's smile. He _liked_ his smile! It was a smile that he has never seen before! Everyday he sees the mean, mischievous, grossed out, or ready-to-beat-you-up smile. But this time... It was different! It was... Happy... Friendly!

"I see, well, I apologize, I was not trying to be rude, and I apologize for bumping into you-"

"Hey, accidents happen! OK?" Kevin replied friendly as he finished putting Double D's things into his basket as Double D finished putting Kevin's items into his cart.

Double D's blush deepened as he nodded, his entire face burned! From his forehead and ears, all the way to his chin! His ears and cheeks burned the most, it felt as though someone has just lit them on fire!

"So what're you doing in the store this late?" Kevin asked.

"Oh, groceries, just seeing what I need. Mother and Father might be coming home for Christmas this December."

Kevin smiled, his orange hair looking as the it was on fire as the sun shined on it! His bangs covered his eyebrows, the length ending just underneath his chin, curving inward, his bright hazel-grey. Double D has all ways liked Kevin, Double D moved to the Cul-De-Sac when he was 7-years-old. He didn't develop the crush until his 8th birthday, when Kevin bought him a present and told him not to tell anyone because it would cramp his "style". Double D promised, and no one ever found out, every year in his birthday, Kevin all ways gave him a present and told him the same thing: "Happy birthday Double Dork! And don't tell anyone! 'Cause it'd cramp my style!"

Like all ways, Double D would promise Kevin, and he never did tell anyone, not even Ed nor Eddy!

"I see, I heard from your d-friends that they're never home, that true?" Kevin asked, not to be rude, just out of curiosity, Double D nodded.

"Not that they do not want to be! It is just that... They are very busy with work, you see, before we moved here, we used to be very poor, living in the city and all." He blushed and his his face for a brief moment, Kevin frowned.

"You OK?" Double D nodded as Kevin lightly laid his hand on Double D's shoulder.

"It is just... I have never told anyone this before, not even Ed and Eddy. And they are my closest friends!" He replied a bit shocked.

Kevin laughed, "And yet you manage to tell a big ol' bully! Haha! That's OK, I won't tell anyone." Double D laughed.

"I am not afraid of everyone knowing, especially not such a silly matter such as that one!" He giggled the heat in his face only increasing, "I have just... Well, never told anyone. Kind of funny huh?" Kevin smiled and removed his hand.

"I guess so!" He chuckled putting his hands behind his head, "So what other secrets do ya have! That you'd like to share of course!"

Double D smiled and shook his head, "None! I have nothing to hide Kevin!" He replied quickly walking away, "I better hurry up so I can head to the next store, before it closes!"

"You're going to another store?" Kevin asked in disbelief.

"Yes. In this store, I have bought food, which I need, in this next store, I am going to buy presents for Mother, Father, Ed, and Eddy." He replied happily. Kevin grinned as he took Double D's grocery basket from him, Double D frowned and blushed as he lifted his arms as if to take them back or asking to be picked up. "What are you doing!" He asked a little nervous watching the bag cautiously as if Kevin would drop it.

"Helping you carry it! It looks like your arms are about to snap!" He commented, "You're really weak!"

"I know that all ready!" He snapped, not angry, just embarrassed, Kevin laughed.

"All right, all right, no need to get your panties in a bunch!"

Double D blushed as he walked to the counter with Kevin, feeling more embarrassed, "I do not wear-"

"Whatever! I was just kidding! You take everything much to literal." Kevin replied with a warm, welcoming smile, "Well, I better get going. Before my mom has a 'heat-attack'. See ya later Double D!"

Double D gasped and slowly waved his hand as Kevin waved and walked away.

He said... "Double D"! He said my name!He thought excitedly as he checked in with the counter.

Kevin helped his mother with the rest of the groceries. Walking out of the store, he turned his head and saw Ed and Eddy running to Double D's house, now, he knows that they normally barge in and destroy everything their friend owns, however, they never did it when he wasn't home, and Double D certainly isn't home now, so why are they heading over there? He decided to investigate.

"Hey Mum, may I go... Hang with my," He gulped feeling instantly disgusted with himself, "Friends?" His mother smiled and nodded. And away he went! He chased after the two idiots and beat them to Double D's door.

"What're _you_ losers doing here!" He scoffed. Ed smiled, his dark red hair waving in the wind, Ed had dark red hair, bangs covering his eyebrows, the length ending underneath his chin like Kevin's only his layers stuck outwards and spike-y at the ends (Kevin's layers were spike-y too), his eyes are a shining emerald green, he wears blue jeans, a white and red stripped T-shirt, and a green sweatshirt (sort of like the cartoon, only, it's in anime, they're all in anime). Eddy's soft, silky, shine-y, black hair brushed back neatly, his bangs went to the right, wearing black shorts, and a white T-shirt what a black cross on it.

Kevin didn't wear his old hat anymore, he let his bright orange hair show, wearing a dark green sweatshirt, black jeans, and a black T-shirt with a white skull on it. Double D, still were his beanie bag hat, wearing black jeans, a white polo, a black tie, and black wrist bands around both of his wrists, on weekends he wears black shorts with a red T-shirt, and long white socks. His friends, Ed and Eddy, were the same thing just about, all year long. These new outfits and hairstyles, come from Hot-Topic, for their old clothes, they grew out of, and they all have new hairstyles, except for Double D of course.

"What're you talking about! We all ways come here!" Eddy growled back, "And what're _you_ doin' here anyway!"

"I came here to keep you two away from Double Dorks' house while he's not home!" Kevin argued back, Ed gasped and nodded.

"That's right Eddy! Double D's not home yet! We just saw him-"

"At the store I know! But who cares! I mean, he's our friend right!" Ed nodded and opened his mouth to say something, but Edd shut him up by talking before he got the chance to speak, "Now stop worrying dude! I'm just going to see if he has food!" Eddy fibbed as he shoved Kevin out of his way.

Ed, not longer talks in the annoying way he used to, he's actually smartened up quite a but! I mean, don't get me wrong, he's still a dumb ass! He's just a smarter dumb ass.

"But Ed-!"

"Shut it all ready! Come on Lumpy, I mean, really! How many times have we broken into Double D's house?"

"A thousand times but he was-"

"At home, whatever. It's not like it's any differ-"

"Yeah it is actually, Double D's not home, so what you're doing is not only illegal, but no one's here to watch you and make sure you don't touch anything you're not supposed to!" Kevin bickered back as he went to grab Eddy's arm, only to miss. Eddy rushed inside the building Ed following close behind him, Kevin, chased in after them.

"GET BACK HERE DORKS!" He yelled chasing after them in the huge empty mansion. Kevin looked all around, the place was so big on the inside! How? How could a place looks so small on the inside but be a freakin' mansion on the inside! The place was packed with items, clothes, the finest clothes, dressers, hairstyle equipment, the kitchen was huge! The living room was huge, there were giant bathrooms everywhere, and in 3 rooms he found grand pianos! Every room was so full of so may things! Yet... No people, it seemed so... Lonely.

"How the hell-!" Kevin began but ended once he saw Ed and Eddy standing by a doorway.

"Huge huh? It took Ed and I forever to figure out the way around! But after a year for me, and 3 years for Lumpy over here, we memorized the map, turns out Double D still had the building plan and whatnot. So we memorized it, and walla! We know our way around! Sure is big on the inside though huh?"

Kevin nodded silently as he approached them, "How did they have the money for all this?" Double D said that they used to be poor! And live in the city!He thought dumbfounded.

Eddy shrugged "I guess his' parents are workaholics or something, they work all the time, they're never home. I don't know what they do either, Double D doesn't say. He doesn't say anything really." He explained sheepishly as he sat on Double D's bed.

Kevin stood for a moment looking at the teenagers room. Everything had a label and was cleaned, and I mean clean, the room was completely spotless! Even of germs! You could look at the entire room with a magnifying glass! Or a microscope! You would find not even the slightest speck of dirt!

"He sure... Likes it... Clean..."

"Yeah, I wonder how long it must've taken him to clean all this! And get it all _this_ clean!" Eddy complimented.

Ed shook his head nervously, "We shouldn't be in here Eddy! Not without Double D!" He warned, "Let's leave!"

Eddy sighed, "No!"

Kevin wrinkled his nose, "Why not!

Eddy scowled and narrowed his eyebrows as he got up and carefully searched the room not to ruin or dirty anything even though he knew that Double D would know somebody was here, the boy notices everything!

"I'm lookin' for somethin'!" He snapped back.

Kevin slammed the bathroom door on Eddy's hands (Double D has a bathroom in his room).

"Ow! Bitch!" He snapped.

"Then stop snoopin' threw people's stuff, and get out of Double Dorks' house!" He demanded.

Eddy scowled and pushed Kevin away, "Why the hell do you care! You all ways beat us up anyway! 'Double Dork' too! So, really, what the hell dude!"

Kevin frowned, the room became still and quiet, as if they were the only thing that presently existed. The room felt as though it was spinning into a black hole, Kevin pinched his eyes shut for a moment to collect his thoughts, opening them he shook his head.

"Because... Look, I know I'm a jerk, but this, this isn't right, especially not to your own friend. Dude, that's just... Not cool."

Eddy looked away, "Well, too bad, he's not your friend anyway, so just go away."

"No."

Ed sat on Double D's bed and held into his head. "You guys this isn't good!" He yelled worried as he tugged on his hair.

Eddy looks on Double D's desk! "There it is!" He chimed happily picking up the book that read:

**Double D's Diary**

(If found do NOT open and return it right away!)

Kevin's eyes widened, he grabbed Eddy's wrist and twisted it slightly, just enough to make him dropped the locked book.

"What the hell are you doing! That's private and personal property Eddy!" He nearly yelled.

Eddy kicked his arch-nemesis in the groin. Kevin gasped and stepped back holding onto his groin, "Cheap shot!" He growled.

"Whatever!" He snapped turning to the lock in the diary, "Damn! Locked!" He frowned as he ran to the kitchen, Ed and Kevin chasing after him.

"Eddy stop!"

"NO!" Kevin screamed at the top of his lungs as he pounced on Eddy knocking him down the stairs, the two rolled down, down, and down.

"OW!" Eddy shrieked the back of his head hitting the floor hard, he strived to pick himself up, succeeding he forced himself to get to the kitchen, he quickly grabbed a small hammer from the counter, where Double D all ways left it.

Ed and Kevin raced each other into the room, "Why! Why are you doing this to your friend!" Kevin asked frustrated, confused, and angry.

Eddy growled, "Because, there's something wrong with him! Don't tell me that you haven't seen it! Somethin's buggin' him! And whatever it is he's not going to tell us! He's distracted and seems like his really hurt!"

Kevin gasped his chest moving up and down, breathing hard from running around. That's right...He thought, He had been acting funny, distracted, hurt, scared possibly... I asked him about it yesterday before he went home. He told me everything was OK, but then again, he could have lied. But Double D... Lying? It just... Doesn't seem possible...He took a deep breath thinking on what to do, Then earlier today...

Flashback

"Hahaha! So is there any other secrets you wanna tell me!" He had said laughing, Double D had look so nervous, his face looked so red and worried, as if he was really distracted and thinking hard about something. But he smiled, his face still red, "None! I have nothing to hide Kevin!" He had replied smiling nervously, and then he had walked away quickly, very quickly.

End Flashback

Could it be that he is hurting? Or worried about something? Could he be distracted by something awful that could have happened? Is he OK? What am I going to do?Kevin thought, all the questions racing through his head, racing through his heart. Ed and Eddy stood there quietly watching Kevin as if they were Hawks.

"What!" Kevin snapped, his teeth gritted, his fists clenched. Eddy's light blue eyes remained the same. Cold, and full of worry and hate.

"Are you in? Or what?"

"Huh?"

"Don't act stupid. You sound concerned. Look, if you really care about Double D, then you can stay... If you want. But if you don't care, then get the hell out." He said calmly and boldly.

Kevin stood there in shock and dismay, but he really didn't know what else to do. He sighed and walked up to Eddy ripping the hammer out of Eddy's hands.

"Fine. But let me do it, otherwise you'll break something." He snapped bitterly.

"Whatever." It was quiet after that, his heart pounded so hard! It pounded so hard it felt like his heart was going to explode! Pounding so fast that it was skipping beats! Never had he been so nervous of something or someone.

Double D, so kind, so smart, so germ-o-phobic, so clean, so pure, so innocent... So kind! So freaking innocent!Kevin felt his face brightening at these thoughts, felt his face _sting_ at these thoughts.

Eddy rolled his eyes, "Just open the damn thing all ready!" He snapped, "I'm not gonna wait here all day-!"

SMASH!

Eddy's light blue eyes widened, Ed's emerald green eyes grew small, Kevin's light hazel-gray eyes became small, his pupils large, his heart pounded! Boom! BOom! BOOm! BOOM!

The small silver lock fell off the diary with a small: "Clang!" Taking a deep breath, he stepped back dropped the hammer to the floor. Eddy grinned a little bit and nailed Kevin in the shoulder.

"OK then, psycho! Don't you think it was a tad bit over-dramatic!" He teased, Kevin scowled, releasing a low growl from the back of his throat. He felt hazzy and dizzy. His head and chest hurt, he wished, in a small way, that he didn't come to Double D's house rescue. Eddy picked up the the small white book.

He took a deep breath, "Here it goes."

Ed whimpered, "Eddy-"

"No Ed." His friend hushed him quietly.

Opening the book he paused before reading it out loud, "By the way. Whatever is said and/or read STAYS between us, got it?" He commanded glaring at both boys.

Ed nodded.

Kevin took a deep breath trying to calm his pacing hurt, "Yeah."

The three boys embraced themselves, Eddy held tightly onto the book, his hands slightly trembling.

"Here it goes."


	2. Ed, Edd, and Eddy: Continuing on

**Ed, Edd, and Eddy**

**Chapter #2: "Secrets Revealed"**

I own nothing except for this FAN MADE storyline! Danny Antonucci owns this original cartoon and these characters.

"December 1, 2012

Dear Diary,

Mother and Father still haven't come home yet like they have promised, Ed is too busy "babysitting" his sister and Jimmy, and Eddy keeps taking advantage me. Nowadays, it feels like whenever we meet, it is not because they want to see me or hang out. Kevin has been very nice to me lately, too, which I like, but it is a bit weird. But, nonetheless, it makes me feel better. This house-mansion I mean, is much too huge for one person, sure, I have Mother and Father, but they are never home. This is going to be just like the year before this and the year before that. Last year, they just sent me a post card.

"I feel especially nervous this time of year because besides the fact that I am always alone, it is the time of year when Eddy wants to plan as much scams on the younger kids as he can, and he ALWAYS has to get me involved! Why me? Sometimes I wish I had better friends, but I know in my heart that the selfish and unintelligent belong to me, so therefore I am stuck with them and that is how it should be. I do not mind, I like Ed and Eddy, they are my best friends, but sometimes I wish that they would consider my feelings for once."

Kevin read out loud and sent Ed and Eddy a glare at after each paragraph, "some friends you guys are!" He snapped.

Eddy growled, "just keeping reading jackwad!" Eddy placed his hand on his head, 'I didn't realize I was that bad of a friend...' he thought.

"December 20,

Dear Diary,

I still have not gotten Mother and Fathers letter or post card, if they do not make an appearance at home, they always send a letter or post card, and they always arrive on the 20th. Then again, it could have just come late, not everyone is as strict about punctuality as I am. Ed and Eddy did not stop by today either, they are busy shoveling snow, and their parents has forbidden me to help them. 'Those boys need to learn proper discipline!' They say, which is true. I wish I could shovel my driveway, but my parents pay a company to do it for us, which makes since, after all, our driveway is too big...

"I miss the times when my family and I were poor, we were so close back then, we were always laughing and having a grand old time! But after we moved to the cul-de-sac, Mother and Father got great jobs! My Father is a business man and my Mother is a fashion designer and model. They are paid more money than I can count, but I hate it. I would prefer to be a normal kid, like the others here, and have my family come home during the holidays, or even just to see them say, 'I love you', to me in real life, instead of over the phone or a letter. I wish to have a family again."

Ed began to cry, he blew snot over his green sleeve, his orange bangs dangling in his face. Kevin scoffed, "quiet down loser!" He snapped continuing on to the most recent writing.

"December 25,

Dear Diary,

Mother and Father are not home, neither a letter nor a post card. Everyone else is busy with their families, opening their Christmas presents, singing songs. I open my one present under the tree that I desperately struggled to set up by myself, from Mother and Father. I am hoping to get a picture of them or maybe a book, something small, but instead a get one of my Fathers' ties and a dress from Mother. Does she not remember that I am a boy? I neatly folded the gifts and hid them in the far back of my closet.

"8:00 P.M. I set myself in bed and cry myself to sleep. I, on this lousy Christmas night, simply wish for my parents to be home and for a good friend to come see me."

Kevin finished it, ready to close the book when a page fell out. Ed and Eddy's eyes widened, "what'd you do?" Eddy snapped at Kevin while Ed went to pick up the paper only to have Kevin punch it.

"Dear me," Kevin read, "it is December 26, 2012. Eddy and I got into a huge fight and Ed stormed off with Eddy mad at me. Mother and Father finally sent me a letter saying that they were not coming home again until my next birthday and they did not even say they loved me. I have not seen Kevin around lately. When I cam back to my house, Naz was waiting for me. When I asked her what was wrong, she pulled a pocket knife out of her hand, held it to my throat, and told me that if I did not stay away from Kevin that she would kill me after revealing my head to all of the cul-de-sac!

"I sat on my bed crying for over 2 hours contemplating my thoughts and recent events. I decided that I would kill myself by the end of December. Or, Naz would. Because what nobody else knows is that I..." Kevin's voice trailed off.

Eddy growled, "what is it!?" He asked gripping Kevin's shoulders, "what's going on? What is he saying-I mean writing-I mean wrote!"

Kevin looked up, "what in the devil is going on in here?" Came Double D's voice. Everyone immeditly turned around to see him standing, devistated, in the doorway, "why are you all-" he looked in Kevin's hands to see his diary and a paper. Double D gasped and brought his hand to his cheek, and with tears welling into his eyes, "h-how... how could you...?"


	3. Ed, Edd, and Eddy: True Friends

**Ed, Edd, and Eddy**

**Chapter #3: True Friends**

I own nothing except for this FAN MADE storyline! Danny Antonucci owns this original cartoon and these characters.

P.S. When you read this, try to picture it as an ANIME! XD

Eddy gasped and pulled away from Kevin while Ed stood nervously gnawing on his finger nails. Kevin's jaw nearly dropped when he saw the scrawny boy in the doorway. "How could you? I thought you guys were my friends and you Kevin... I... y-you're always s-so mean to me? Why are you even here!? Why are any of you here when I am not home!?" Double D sobbed, he couldn't seem to control himself, the tears poured out of him!

Eddy rushed over to his best friend, his brown hair hang to his chin, his bangs slung across the right, his chocolate brown eyes small but revealed a worried expression. His favorite yellow T-shirt and baggy blue jeans are now wrinkled and dim, the moonlight kissing the corners of the bedroom, for no light was on. "Double D! It's not what you think!" Eddy began to lie, but Double D just shook his head.

He didn't want to hear it, he didn't want to hear the lies anymore, "enough Eddy. I just do not care right now, I do not want to hear your lies or excuses, I know what all of you were doing in here and why. Frankly, I am disappointed. I thought that you were my friend Eddy. Although, I do not entire blame you Ed," Double D said turning his head to the orange haired boy with emerald green eyes, a large dark green sweatshirt that hung down to his knees, a white and red stripped T-shirt, and black jeans a bit baggier than Eddy's. Ed frowned and groaned while dropping his hands to his sides, "I am still upset with you, too."

Double D wiped his eyes, he felt so nervous his legs shook. "Get out please, all of you..." he said finally entering his room yanking his book from Kevin's hand, opening a drawer to his desk, he shoved the red book in, slammed the drawer shut and locked it. He kept his back turned to the other boys in the room. It is December 30, 2012 and Double D remains wearing his black beanie hat on his head, a blue sweatshirt, long red socks, white jeans, and a large pink scarf wrapped around his neck. Ed left dragging a frustrated Eddy out with him.

Kevin lingered longer holding the paper in his hand. Double D sighed, "please leave... Kevin..."

The taller boy scowled, "you should have told me that Naz threatened you. And why didn't you tell your friends how lonely you were feeling?" He demanded. His orange hair tickled his chin, his bangs went across the right, ocean teal eyes, a green turtle neck, black jean shorts with a silver chain hooked between the belt loops of his shorts on the right, and a black baseball cap on his head worn backwards.

Double D sighed again, "I did not want to trouble them, they were busy spending time with their family! Besides, no one should have to worry about their friend during such a happy holiday! It would not be right! So, I backed away, like always..." his voice trailed off.

Kevin narrowed his eyebrows and stomped towards the tiny figure before him. "I still think you should have told them! They're your friends! They have the right to know when you're upset and feeling alone! And why did you not come to me when Naz threatened you? Really, why? That's not cool, you know? She doesn't have the right to do that to you!"

Double D spun around angrily putting his hands on Kevin's chest and lightly shoved him away. "Why you you care!? You are always mean to my friends and I! When have you ever cared!? And why would you!? Really, why? I did not tell anyone because she warned me not to! And even if she did not warn me, I would not have told anyone anyway! Because no one needs to worry about me! I am mature and smart, I can figure things out on my own! I can do things all on my own! I taught myself these skills! I would not tell anyone about Naz's threat because I do not think that it is that big of a deal!

"And even if I did, why would I go to you? You hate me! And why have you been so nice to me anyway!? You have always hated me, even when we were little! So why be nice now? Why worry about me now?" Double D explained sloppily and burst into tears, his hands trembled on Kevin's chest, his screwed his eyes shut and lowered his head, "no one needs to worry about me because I can take care of myself and I can take care of myself because there is no one else who needs to take care of me because-"

Kevin placed his hands on the smaller boys' shoulders, "because that's how you were taught by your parents. Because no one ever came to take care of you. And those that did, you pushed them away. You don't have to be so alone Eddward. Look, I'm sorry your parents are never home, that must hurt, I know, my dad's never home! He doesn't say goodbye to me or anything! He missed Christmas with my mom and I this year! And my mother left after morning to go mourn! Everyone else was busy with their folks, so I stayed home. I was alone this Christmas too! And it sucked!" Double D looked up, stunned. Never had Kevin him by his name, sure, his nickname was sometimes called by this ever tempered teenager, but never his name!

Kevin sighed, he rubbed the small, soft, trembling shoulders underneath his hands. "You don't need to be alone. You do have friends, hell, I'll be your friend if it's that bad! But you don't need to torture yourself like this! Locking yourself up in this damn castle and blocking yourself off the world because you're self-conscious or you're scared, or hurt, or blame yourself for something! Hell Eddward! I realize that none of us are biologically related, but we're still your family! Even if we're not your parents!

"Even if you parents don't truly love you at all! We do!" Kevin added feeling a wince of guilt at the comment of 'parents don't truly love you... at all'. Looking down at the Ed's face, his paper-pale skin seemed to be brighter than the paper-pale that he normally is (and that's some seriously bright skin!), his pale-pink lips glistened as the moonlight tickled it, he looked amazing! With a round, nicely carved, barbie doll face, Double D looked like an angel hand carved out of glass, wood, and a bit of silk here and there. Sure, he's tiny, barely 5', skinnier than any girl around! Definitely not athletic, but man! For a boy, he's beautiful! Even with a sock head!

Kevin allowed himself to gaze in awe at Double D who weeped in front of him. His clear pale-blue tears rolled down his rosy cheeks, his deep, dark, ocean blue eyes twinkled like stars, long, thick, black, eyelashes batted with each rolling tear. 'Yeah... an angel! That's what he is alright!' Kevin thought, 'he looks a lot like an angel!' The orange haired boy pulled the sock headed boy closer to him, rubbing his back. Double D wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck, buried his face in the crook of his neck and sobbed. He let everything in him pour. This entire time, he had felt so alone, so gloomy, and depressed–he felt like the whole world would end!

After a few minutes, Double D seemed to have calmed down and Kevin released him. Double D sat in his chair while Kevin stood in front of him, "so..." Kevin began, his hand on the back of his head while the other was placed on the wooden desk, "are you OK?" Double D nodded.

Kevin nodded back in reply, "one question though." Meeting the ocean teal eyes above him, Double D remained silent, "there's one more secret I wanna know about and I realize that's asking a lot, especially since I read... well... read something I shouldn't have, but... what's under your hat? I need to know."

There was a hesitant silence that filled the room, crawling like ants around the walls and the desk, like smoke drifting along like a cloud around the 2 boys. "I... I don't know," Double D confessed, "I have not seen what my head looks like since the incident. Ed and Eddy saw it once, but without me threatening them, they promised they would not tell anyone... so, it must have been bad..." he brushed his small hand against his cold cheek. Even though the mansion is filled with warm heat, Double D preferred to be cold, it made him feel less rich.

Sometimes, he would turn the heaters off and use nothing but his winter coat and blankets to warm himself. Kevin nodded slowly, "may I see?"

Double D shook his head and pulled the black beanie hat over his eyebrows while he stuck his lips out and pouted. Kevin just nodded again, he could see the mist of Double D's breath in the air. "Does the heater not work here?" The orange haired boy asked in disbelief.

"No, it works, I just turned it off."

Kevin raised an eyebrow, "why?"

"Because it makes me feel less rich! I do not like feeling 'bigger' or 'better' than anyone. I do not like living in such a large house, I get lost all the time and it is hard to find the right way back. Besides, I am already so much more different than everyone else, being 'rich' only makes me feel more different than what I want to be." He explained.

Kevin couldn't believe what he was hearing, in disbelief he smacked his forehead with his right hand. "Well, then do you want to come to my house then? Just for the night? My dad's gone at work, again, still. Mum won't really care."

Double D's face flushed. He had just pushed his best friends away out of embarrassment and fear, and now he was going to go with Kevin!? What was wrong with him!? Why would he want to go with Kevin!? Double D couldn't understand what was happening to him. 'What am I doing? I should be mad at him! He helped Ed and Eddy get into my most private possession!' Double D thought.

Kevin frowned, "well?" He demanded impatiently.

"OK," Double D answered quickly. He nearly gasped at his reply. He shielded his mouth with his sleeve covered hands, Kevin gently pulled the smaller boy to his feet, grabbed hold of his sleeve and pulled him quickly out of the cold mansion, out into the snowy cul-de-sac, across the street, and into his house. Kevin left to the bathroom while Double D removed his winter gear, he kept his sweatshirt and scarf on though, he felt too cold. Looking around the nicely clean house, he was placed to see stockings hung up by the chimney which is lit with a brilliantly bright fire! Kevin smiled at "Double Dorks" gaze that he has set on the flames.

"Kevin?" Came a high pitch and rather feminine voice.

'Yeah, that's another girlish, angelic, trait! Besides his feminine face and body, he has a girly proper way of speaking. Always gotta have proper grammar and all that! Plus, his high pitched voice, he's always sounds so... fragile and light!' Kevin thought adding a small smile to it. "Yeah?" He finally replied pulling his green turtle neck over his head, revealing a nicely toned body with a 6-pack on his stomach.

Double D's face flushed to see the muscles displayed on the taller, older boys' stomach. He turned away quickly to gaze back at the fire again before getting caught staring like a love stricken girl! "Do you think Ed and Eddy a-are m-mad at me? F-for getting mad at th-them...?"

Kevin sighed. He continued removing garments of his clothing, his hat, shoes, socks. Everything except the shorts. "They shouldn't be. They have no right to be, they-we, did something wrong to you and your stuff. We did something that we knew was wrong, so... technically, you had the right do what you did. I'm surprised you didn't shove me away like you did to them! After all, they're a lot closer to you than me!"

Double D nodded to himself, "I am surprised about that as well," he muttered under his breath.

"Double D," came the low, deep, voice, that managed to un shivers down Double D's heart, "come here. We need to get ready for bed." Emotionally flustered, Double D followed Kevin upstairs into his bedroom, which is also very clean completely unlike Ed's room! All the CD's and DVD's stacked neatly, a flat screen TV up against the wall from the bed. It is pretty gothic though, with lots of black and dark colors; hardly any light. "You can sleep on the bed."

"B-but it is your bed!"

"But you're the guest. Plus, you've been going through a rough time lately," Kevin replied quickly, his voice set in a tone that said: "I'm not arguing with you".

"Well... where will y-you sl-sleep?"

"Couch." Kevin replied with a shrug as he swung the door open to leave when-

"Wait." Came a light, scared voice, "don't go-please! Stay here, I-I... I am scared!" Double D admitted reaching out for Kevin's elbow when the taller boy instantly spun around, easily lifted the weightless body off the floor and onto the bed. Kevin adjusted the blankets and tucked Double D in, he pulled off the shoes first, then the scarf. He moved the pillow down so it was under the small head.

"You can take of your hat and sweatshirt off if you want. It's alright, I won't look if it'll make you feel uncomfortable," he said after a long 10 minutes of what seemed like endless silence.

"Actually, I... I want to take off my... m-my pants, t-too... it's warm... the b-blankets!"

"So go ahead. You shouldn't need my help for that." Kevin nearly snapped. He didn't want to seem too nice to the skittish boy, it would ruin his "reputation" as the bad ass, cool dude that he seemed to be wherever he went. White jeans have been discarded onto the floor along with a blue sweatshirt. Eddward left himself in nothing but a green spaghetti strapped tank-top and pink panties made out of silk. Kevin raised both eyebrows in surprise, he was flabbergasted! Double D sat up himself up straight so he could pull off the red thigh-length socks off him, each sock slipped of with ease. 'I knew he was feminine all the way around, but I didn't realize he was actually... well... feminine in a personal, girly... you know, a girl!' Kevin thought forcing his eyes off Double D.

But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't take his eyes of the little sack that slightly bulged from the pink silk made panties. 'Wow! I was not expecting to see a boy wearing woman's' underwear!' Kevin added to his other thoughts. He watched cautiously as Double D crawled under the covers and tuck himself in until there were no wrinkles in the blanket and his head rest upon the pillow, his hat remained on his head which disappointed Kevin, but it's just something that he'll have to live with for now.

"Kevin..." Eddward mumbled lightly, yawning afterwards. He used his hand to cover hims mouth, his eyes screwing shut.

"Huh?"

"Thank you..."

"For what?"

"Being a true friend... even if you are not really my friend... thank you, it means a lot to me, you... being, so nice..." his voice trailed off. Double D added another yawn before closing his eyes for good and slumber overtook him.

Kevin sat on the edge of the bed for an hour or 2 watching the miniature body sleep curled up in a little ball, looking so cozy. Kevin looked up at the grey ceiling before him. "True friends, huh?" He said to himself before Ed and Eddy popped into his head, "they may be annoying and an asshole, but they do love you," he said to the sleeping Ed, "they are also true friends, even though they may take advantage of you more often than none, or have something rude to say... they're much better friends than I'll ever be..." Kevin admitted more to himself than anyone else.

Leaning over Double D, he couldn't help smiling at the precious sleeping face before him. 'He looks so innocent, so pretty,' he thought bending down to sneak a peck on a rosy cheek before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.


	4. Ed, Edd, and Eddy: Friendships

**Ed, Edd, and Eddy**

**Chapter #4: Friendships**

I own nothing except for this FAN MADE storyline! Danny Antonucci owns this original cartoon and these characters.

P.S. When you read this, try to picture it as an ANIME! XD

-Ed, Edd, and Eddy!-

When Double D woke up he was at Eddy's house, when he removed the blankets from him, he remained in his green spaghetti tank top, but he had his white jeans on. "Finally awake?" Eddy asked with a serious tone to his voice. Double D looked up to see the short teenager leaning up against the doorway, "Ed and I've been waiting, like, an hour." He growled, the little uke made his way into his bedroom and in a chair, his brown hair stood on end, and his chocolate brown eyes seemed to scan Double D's movements.

"Oh, I-I apologize. I, uh, w-why am I here?" The shota stuttered.

"Because Kevin brought ya here this morning! You went over to his house and fell asleep! Why's that?"

Double D's face flushed, "he offered to take me there because the heater in my house is..." he didn't want to lie, never had he told a lie unless Eddy forced him. "Is turned off and I-"

"Didn't want to turn it on. You don't like feeling rich." Eddy finished promptly throwing Double D's diary on the bed in between the scrawny boys legs. "Kevin read only read the ending! That book is as big a dictionary! Ed and I read it beginning to end. From your childish handwritten memories to the end! And I've got some stuff to say!" Double D quietly braced himself, clutching the oversized book in his hands while holding his legs close to him, the diary laying in his lap.

"#1. If I'm that bad of a friend where I just use you, force you to do shit you don't wanna do, then why the fuck do you hang out with me? You could've told me that stuff was really hurting your feelings! But did you ever? No! You never talked to me or anything! You just went along with it making me think that it was all OK! If I'm really that bad of a friend, then don't be my friend!

"#2. At the end, Ed and I found out that you have a crush on Kevin. First off, you're a homosexual, OK, that doesn't bother me. In fact, I'll even admit it myself! I'm gay, too!" Double D's deep, dark, ocean blue eyes widened in surprise. "Yeah, I know, hard to believe. I'm always acting like a pervert who likes girls, but no, I like men, the new kid Edmund, (Author Note: Edmund Freeman is one of my childhood characters and I missed him for a long time so, to make a long story short, I've been trying to fit him in my FanFictions, he fit perfectly for this one) I have a huge crush on him! But Kevin! I mean, come on! He's the one person that's always trying to crush us and make us look as dicks just because he thinks he's better than us! Better than everyone!"

"Did Kevin read that part? The part saying that I liked him!" Double D asked in panic.

Eddy smiled a little at his friends' worry, "No. I watched him the entire word he read. That particular paper had been ripped out of the diary though."

"I accidentally ripped it while writing once."

Eddy nodded, "oh, OK then. Anyway, I can accept you being gay, I am gay, but... these are still your feelings! So even if you do like Kevin, as your friend, I will also accept that. But, that doesn't mean he will. You do realize that? Right?" Eddy asked. Normally, Eddy would take serious things and turn them into annoying jokes and insults, but this time was way different! It was such maturity that Double D had never seen from his friend! "#3," Eddy continued, "why didn't you tell Ed or me that you were feeling so alone? Not wanting to disturb us because it's a holiday or with our families, dude! You're our best friend! If you're feeling alone, seriously, tell us! My parents love you! They'd rather have you as a child than me any day-!"

Double D frowned, "Eddy, don't say such things-"

Eddy scowled, "I don't care!" He shouted standing up and knocking the chair over. Double D moved backwards in the bed, startled by the sudden outburst. "You're a friend, if you're feeling this way, tell us! Tell me! My family and Iwould gladly invite you over, especially if you're all alone on Christmas!

"#5. Why didn't you tell us that Naz threatened you?"

"Because I thought that you really liked her, so I thought that if I told you what she said and did, you either would not believe me, or you would feel like you would lose your chance in trying to get together with her."

Eddy gazed at the tiny figure before him, still amazed that he is taller than him. "I... It was all an act. I would've bitched her out," he sighed, "#5."

"There is a fifth!"

Eddy paused to take a deep breath. "Yeah, you didn't explain why you wore a that beanie hat."

Double D took his eyes away from Eddy's. "I will not tell you the whole story. But... I will say, that when I was young, about 6, before I came here I was in gym class and all we were playing dodgeball. A girl purposely hit me in the face with a dodgeball. And that is all I will say." Eddy scoffed. "You have already seen my head anyway! You and Ed! And it must have been horrible because you guys never said anything to anyone! And it must have been horrible because you never even asked me about until now!"

"What!? Dude, haven't you ever seen your head?" Eddy asked in disbelief that he even asked such a question.

Eddward pouted and shook his head. Eddy raised his eyebrows, "I have not dared to look at my head since the incident. The only time I take it off is when I am in the shower and even then I keep it on most times!"

"What? Why?"

Edd hesitated for a long while before answering, "because... because I am afraid to see... I am afraid to see what is there."

Eddy laughed before walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge of it by his friend. "Well, do you wanna know what I saw? What made me so stunned?" Double D nodded slowly. Eddy just smiled, "on your bare bald head, tiny hairs."

Double D looked up, "hair?"

"Hair. I can't remember what color, but, they were small and growing at the top, like a root sort of, and it looked clean and neatly brushed down." Eddy reminisced, holding a hand to his chin. "I also wanted to let you know that I'm sorry for reading your diary with Ed and Kevin. I knew it was wrong and I'm sorry."

Double D smiled, "oh, it is alright. I will get over it over time."

"OK. Oh! And why didn't you say anything about covering your head?"

Double D chuckled, "because, I simply knew that somebody would go through my things eventually. You and Ed could never be trusted no matter how good of friends you are to me!"

Eddy laughed, "so we're good friends now?"

"Of course! You two have always been my best friends! Ever since we met! It just takes a while to get used to."

"Oh sure!" The boys spent some time laughing. Eventually, both boys left the room together to go see Ed who was watching the new monster TV series.

"Friends!" Chimed the orange haired boy. Bangs covered his eyebrows, length spiked underneath his chin, bright emerald green eyes gave a welcoming look. "Jeez Double D! You must've been really tired! It's already 8:00!"

Double D nearly gasped. "8:00! Oh dear! What a waste of time that I have not even used! Come, we must go!"

Ed and Eddy raised an eyebrow, "where?"

Double D blinked, "um, to school! I need to go home and change first! Let's go!"

-Ed, Edd, and Eddy!-

Double D waited on the school steps for his friends who trudged along slowly and complained the whole way and still complained once they got there. "Man, school's so fucking dumb!" Eddy grumbled.

"Language Eddy," Double D remarked waving in index finger. Normally, Eddy would take offense, but he was just glad that things were back to normal with his friend. Kevin walked by with Rolf and Naz, Double D, unknowingly, had his eyes locked on Kevin who suddenly began laughing at one of Rolf's jokes. Naz caught Double D's wondering eyes and she skillfully shoved him when no one but Ed and Eddy were looking.

"Watch it homo," she whispered in a hiss at him. Double D backed away from her, his heart pounded, his face burned, and ears rang.

Eddy rushed towards Eddward, "are you really going to let 'er get away with that?"

"What else can I do? I am weak, remember?" The bell rang and every other high schooler rushed towards the entrance of the school. "Come on, let's go."

While everyone ran through the doors and halls, the hustle and bustle got everyone going, one person pushed Double D who clumsily tripped over someone else's foot tripping them both. Both people collapsed, the other easily getting up and running over to her friends. Double D sighed. Ed and Eddy raced to their friend and helped him pick up his items and head over to the cafeteria for breakfast.

-Ed, Edd, and Eddy!-

Freshman lunch came around and everyone took their food and sat at a table in the cafeteria or bench in the main lobby. Ed, Eddy, and Double D took their seats at their usual table and talked about tests and homework. When Naz walked in with her friends, Kevin, Rolf, and other teenagers, Double D caught a glimpse of a large red book in her hands. He gasped and began looking through all of his stuff. "Dude what is it?" Eddy questioned while he watched his friend rummage through his stuff frantically.

"My diary is gone! It is missing!"

"You brought it to school?" Eddy asked in disbelief.

"Of course, I always brought it! It just looks like a dictionary!"

"I don't like dictionaries Eddy!" Ed chimed in not really understanding the situation.

"Well, where'd you lose it?" Eddy ignored Ed.

"It must have been this morning when I fell! I cannot think of any other reason," Double D answered.

"What got lost?" Ed asked.

"My-"

"Diary." Naz interrupted. The three heads spun around so faced, Eddy thought his neck cracked!

"Naz! What are you doing with that?" Double D asked in a hoarse whisper.

"I found it on the floor in the hallway this morning, it was on the floor by my locker! I thought it was a dictionary until a paper fell out saying that you liked Kevin!" She snapped.

"Not so loud whore!" Eddy insulted. Ed laughed while Double D and Naz gasped.

"Excuse me! You're the one trying to get in my pants!" She yelled, immediately heads turned their way.

Eddy frowned and held his hands up, "OK, seriously, not so loud!"

She scoffed and grinned, "at first I didn't really think you were gay, it was just a hunch, then you told me out of peer pressure. But now that I have written proof! The entire Freshman class will know!"

Double D's eyes revealed panic and surprise. He nearly leaped out of his seat, "no please! I will do anything! Please! Do not do this!" He nearly screamed, his high pitch vice chimed through the cafeteria out into the hallways attracting more people. Kevin and Rolf were about to walk up to the table until they saw Naz turn around and open a large red book.

"Everyone! Please listen! I have something to read from Double D's diary!" Naz announced, her voice booming around the room. Now everyone was listening and crowded around her waiting to hear the deep dark secrets of a scrawny bookworm. Kevin raised an eyebrow, he had already read half of the book, did he miss something? Whatever it was, he was about to find out. "Dear Diary," Naz began, "I, Eddward, have discovered that I am gay and have the biggest crush on Kevin! Lately, he has shown nothing but kindness towards me and I am starting to learn what it is like to be what is called, 'in love'. He is so cute and so kind when he wants to be.

"Such kindness is so rare to find and I never expected to find such kindness in someone like Kevin. After all, in past events, Kevin was always the one trying to hurt my friends and I by humiliation or simply beating us up. I wonder what happened to him to want to make him so nice, especially to me of all people. Nonetheless, I know that in my heart I have found a love so strong that it will never go away! I love this ruthless, coldhearted, inconsiderate, jerk who hates me. This makes no sense to me. Is love always so senseless? Who knows, this is my first time. Oh well, time to face the facts. I am gay."

Double D buried his face into his knees. He gripped his legs close to him and sobbed. His face felt hot and burned, his ears rang and heart pounded, his chest felt like it was tight and continued to tighten, and he felt like he couldn't breath. Ed scowled at the blond girl who laughed with her friends (which is everyone in the entire cafeteria and more), and patted his crying friends' back. Kevin didn't know what to say, he stood there with his friends who laughed away while Rolf pouted and walked away. 'Wow, I knew Double D was gay. I found that out seeing his underwear, but I didn't know he liked me... I missed something huge! Did I skip it? Did I not read it all?' He thought the about the different combinations but nothing made a difference.

He could see the beanie back hat but no face. The whole front remained buried in his legs. Kevin felt bad, guilt creeped up around his heart, but he didn't know what to say, let alone do. He's the cool kid! But then... there was someone perfectly innocent suffering. But he was cool, but Edd was suffering... "I'M GAY TOO!" Came a high pitched voice. The voice wasn't as high pitched as Double D's, but he was smaller. The announcement came from the cul-de-sac scammer, Eddy. Everyone scoffed and laughed. No one believed him. Eddy took another deep breath, his chest tightened, his heart began to skip beats. 'Damn it Double D you better be kissing my ass for this later!' He thought. "I am! 'Cause guess what? That new kid! Edmund Freeman?"

Now people's heads were turned. "I wasn't gay until I saw his face, o-OK!? Edmund Freeman has..." he choked, "has..." he took a breath, 'come on! I gotta do this!' He opened his mouth. "I think Edmund Freeman is super sexy and he has the hottest face!" He admitted, his face turned cherry red and burned up to his ears and he could feel his heartbeat pound in his head. Naz and other teenagers spat out, "eeeewww!" and laughter as well as backing away from the short brown haired boy as much as they kid. Rolf raised his eyebrow.

"Well, that was unexpected!" He said in his Indian accent, "who knew Eddy was gay! He's always so perverted! You know, towards woman!"

"Yeah, that's kind of crazy," Kevin agreed.

Double D stared wide eyed at his friend who slumped down next to him and drank his milk quietly. Ed moved from the side to sitting in the middle so he could rub both his friends' backs, "aww it's OK guys! I'll still love you!" He cheered. Edd and Eddy laughed a little their friends remark.

"We know Ed! We love you to." They said simultaneously. Double D wiped a few tears off his cheeks, "thanks Eddy, but you did not-"

"I know. I wanted to."

"You are lying."

"I didn't want to. But I did at the same time," he admitted truthfully. Double D cocked his head to the side, Eddy sighed, "I didn't like everyone standing there laughing at you or your feelings. They're your feelings! No one can tell you how to feel, how to feel about something or, or someone. They're your feelings, no one else has the right to say anything."

Ed nodded. Double D smiled, more tears fell, "thank you... thank you so much!" He replied as he broke down into more tears sobbing, he hid his face into his arms again. Eddy nodded, he couldn't seem to say, "you welcome", he felt hurt. It was Freshman lunch. Edmund's a Sophomore, but, Edmund was standing with one of the lunch ladies when he ran his mouth. Eddy knew that, he knew that when he stood up from his seat. He looked directly at Edmund when he yelled out his confessions. He had confessed his feelings to his crush in front of everyone.

He sighed, allowing his bangs to cover his eyes, he let the tears roll down.

-Ed, Edd, and Eddy!-

At the end of the day, the Ed's were ecstatic to finally go home. They all went to Double D's mansion to do homework, study for any upcoming tests, and play video games all the while relaxing their minds by taking naps and making jokes, and going through Double D's walk-in closet seeing all of his clothes which are all girls' clothes. Like dresses, skirts, long socks, some fishnets, panties, and "doll dresses" which are dresses that are normally worn on those glass dolls, but they're "human sized" for little or teenage girls to wear. "Ugh, I wish I was a girl!" Eddy complained.

"Why?" Ed asked.

"For several reasons! 1, so I could beat the shit out of Naz! 2, so I could go out with any man I want without being harassed! 3, so that maybe Edmund would like me," he whined.

"Nonsense! I think being a male suits you much better than being a female, it would not match your personality Eddy! Plus, if Edmund really likes you, then I think that he would give you a chance or at least accept you and your feelings, for who you are. That is how you can tell if someone cares about you!" Double D explained logically as if love were something logical that could be easily explained.

Eddy laughed, "says someone who has a crush on the biggest douche bag ever! You think that dick will ever accept you? Not trying to hurt your feelings!" He added quickly.

Double D shrugged, "I do not know. It is just a crush. If he does accept me, great, if not, I will get over it."

Ed placed his hands on his cheeks, "but Naz read love in your diary Double D! She said that you love Kevin!"

"Yeah!" Eddy chimed in.

Double D sighed, "OK, maybe it is a little more than a crush!"

"A little?" Ed asked.

"Ugh, I will tell you guys some time later, it is getting late now though and we have school tomorrow," Double D sighed, "school..."

"Wow! I never thought I'd hear you say that Double D!" Ed remarked.

"Yeah, well, now I do have something to fear in school!" Double D added, "now go home!" He whined.

Eddy laughed, "hold on! Double D!"

"Yes?"

"You're a lilo-shota-"

"I am a what?"

"A loli-shota. OK, seme means: masculine, uke: means feminine. Shota means: 'a young feminine gay boy who wears feminine clothing (not necessarily girls clothes, but like a mix. In between girly and boyish).' and loli-shota means: 'a feminine gay boy who looks like a girl and often wears girl clothes' (Authors Notes: these are MY definitions)."

"Oh!"

"You're a loli-shota and I'm a shota, so, what's Ed?" Eddy asked.

Double D screwed up his face, "I have no idea. And you are a shota? I thought you were just uke."

Eddy gasped, "are you kidding me? Come over to my house real quick!"

-Ed, Edd, and Eddy!-

"I don't have anything super girly or fancy, cutesie, like you do Double D. Like, I don't wear frilly skirts and fancy doll like dresses. But! I do wear some pretty feminine skirts!" Eddy explained opening his closet to reveal to his friends the skimpiest black leather skirts, knee-length boots, and spaghetti strap tank tops that are also belly shirts. "Shota, a feminine gay boy who wears feminine clothing. Loli-shota, a feminine gay boy who looks like a girl and wears girl clothing. You Double D, are a loli-shota, you look like a girl, act like a girl, and most certainly dress like one!

"I on the other hand am feminine, but I dress in between! Sure, I have some skirts and belly shirts, but I also have skinny jeans, baggy jeans, normal T-shirts, sweatshirts, sneakers, knee-length boots with flats, and some knee-length boots with heels. I'm feminine, but I dress in between, Double D only has girl clothes! He has from skirts, dresses, jeans not baggy or skinny, but normal jeans, and even panties! The only 'masculine' thing you have are sneakers!" Eddy explains using clothes as an example.

Double D nodded in agreement understanding the examples but Ed didn't get it. "So if Double D is a manly woman and you're in between what underwear do you wear Eddy?"

Double D nodded to Eds' question, "yes, uke's wear boxers, loli-shota's such as myself wear panties, what do normal shota's wear?"

Eddy giggled, "panties. Because we're still feminine and although we (all shota's) don't go to the extreme in wearing all these girly clothes, we're still a bit feminine so, we wear panties to."

"So... what's the difference?" Ed asked.

"Huh?"

"What is the difference Eddy? Between a shota and a loli-shota?" Double D asked.

"Oh, there's no real difference. Just that shota's are more 'tomboy' than loli-shota's. It's kind of like a girly girl and a tomboy lesbian dyke girl."

"What?" Ed asked.

Eddy sighed, "one is tomboy girl the other is girly girl."

"OH!" Ed replied realizing it. "So what am I Eddy?"

"Huh? Well, are you, uh, gay?"

"What's that mean?"

"Do you like men? Like, looking at mens-"

"Eddy!" Double D interrupted.

"What!? How else is lumpy gonna understand it?" Eddy questioned.

"Just let it go for now, besides, it is already 9:00. We need to get to bed."

"OK, fine. Ed! Are you spending the night here or what?" Eddy hollered to Ed who was making his way towards the bathroom.

"Yeah! My mom said I could!"

"OK! Well, see ya tomorrow Double D!"

"See you." Replied the other boy on the way out of the bedroom door, he suddenly turned around, placing his hand on the doorknob, "oh and Eddy!"

"Yeah?" Eddy said folding up his clothes.

"Thanks for everything that you did for me today."

Eddy closed his eyes and smiled, "well, what are friends for huh?"

"Haha! Yeah. Thanks, goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	5. Ed, Edd, and Eddy: Kevin

**Ed, Edd, and Eddy**

**Chapter #5: Kevin**

I own nothing except for this FAN MADE storyline! Danny Antonucci owns this original cartoon and these characters.

P.S. When you read this, try to picture it as an ANIME! XD

-Ed, Edd, and Eddy!-

Kevin didn't expect the words that Naz had read from the big red diary. He had seen that fallen page, he had begun to read it-but... he never had the chance to finish. Double D walked into the room at that very moment. He didn't know what to think of the situation, throughout their entire time in middle school together, he would always beat them up and bully them, even Double D, no matter how nice he was! It never bothered-OK, never mind, it did bother him a little. To see the pain and fear in the scrawny boys eyes. For some reason, looking at that pain painted across Double Dorks' paper-pale face, made Kevin afraid. Afraid and nervous.

But even so, he continued to do so, if two Eds got punished, mine as well the third, right? After all, Double D was always helping the other two! He deserved it! Right...? Sitting at his desk in his dark, gloomy room, Kevin contemplated todays' earlier events. Naz had read out loud to the entire cafeteria, that Double D didn't just have crush-but was in **LOVE** with Kevin! With Kevin! The one who was always bullying him, calling him names, beating him up, chasing him around the cul-de-sac! And maybe for that short amount of time when Double D was alone, Kevin was nice. I mean after all, Kevin never hated Double D, it was Eddy that he hated!

Double D was the nice, quiet, shy, intelligent, germ-a-phobic teenager who tagged along with the wrong crowd. He's the most respected of the Eds because of how nice, polite, and intelligent he is. Heck! The kid was so nice he often came to fix Kevin's bike when it was broken, even when Kevin never asked or told him to do it! Double D would do a weekly check up on the bike every Sunday, early in the morning, when hardly anyone was awake, and Kevin would either be asleep or watch in utter amazement. So sure, whenever he noticed the kid in private or when his "loser friends" weren't around, he was as nice as he could be to the skittish boy.

Because he was always a good person and that's why Kevin liked him, because Double D was nice to even the meanest people. The Kanker sisters are perfect example! He doesn't like any of those girls and even though he tries to run away, he's still as nice as he can be to those girls because he's afraid of hurting their feelings. Double D's just a nice person all the way around!

Several thoughts pressed into Kevin's head that night during his shower, 'how did Naz even get a hold of the diary anyway? I do remember reading that she threatened Double D with a pocket knife, too, but... is she really that cruel to read someone's diary like that in front of everyone? I mean, not even I would do that!' He thought getting out of the shower and drying himself off, brushing his teeth and hair, he put on some deodorant and clean night clothes before laying down into bed. 'Well, obviously, I mean come on! First she threatens him with a knife then reads his diary out loud! Something's going on here and I want to know what's up!' Kevin got up from the bed and grabbed his black cell phone, flipped the lid open and began to text Naz.

"Hey, Naz. What happened in school today? Why'd you read Double D's diary out loud? And how'd you get it anyway?" -Kevin. He sent the message and waited for a minute or two before a reply came back.

"i found it on the hallway floor this morning. it was by my locker. double d and i have been having a lot of issues lately. i decided to read it as payback." -Naz.

Kevin screwed up his face, "payback? For what? I mean, really Naz, what the heck can Double D do to you? Shield his head and cry!" -Kevin.

"haha yeah! i wish it were that simple! but ur right, he's not a fighter, dude, even i can kick is weak ass! but all im saying is that he's been such a pain in my ass lately!" -Naz.

"How?" -Kevin.

"ugh, ok, first off, he's gay. second he's a loser, third he hangs out with loser scammer eddy and dumb ass loser ed! fourth, he's in love with u! Ur my boyfriend!" -Naz.

Kevin grew angrier and angrier the more he read her texts. Mashing the buttons he texted quicker. "Gay!? Big fuckin' feal Naz! So what? Leave him alone if he's gay, I mean, not even I'm going to fuck with him about that! There's just people like that, you know? He can't just go mistreating him because of his sexual orientation, that's not right, you know? And so what, he's got a crush, you're my girlfriend. Besides, I'm not gay, do you think he's gonna steal me from you or something like that?" -Kevin.

"what the hell!? why are u text yelling at me? u should be getting mad at him, not me! and yeah, ok, i get it, i shouldn't be mean to gay people. im sorry, its just that im Catholic, and i believe its wrong to be homo, but ill be nicer ok? im sorry, really. and yeah, i do. a little bit. i know ur not gay, but no matter how many times i told him that, he wouldn't back off. so i thought that if i read his 'secret' out loud then he'd go away and leave u and I alone, u know?"

-Naz.

"I know you're Catholic, but it's still wrong to mistreat people. And you should've just told me, I would've talked to him for you or something, like, if it was bothering you that much. I just feel like you acted out very immaturely." -Kevin. It took a few minutes of anticipation for him to receive a reply back.

"immature!? dude, he's ween trying to like, break us up just so that fag can be with u! why are u sticking up for him!? who's side are u on!?" -Naz.

Kevin replied quicker. "Who's side am I on!? I'm on my own God damn side! I just wanna know what the fuck is going on between you and Double D, because this shit is really pissing me off! I highly doubt that he was trying to break us up! Naz, it's Double D, he's nice to everyone! Even those who hurt him! I highly doubt he'd ever do something like that! You fucking know it yourself, so don't lie like that!" -Kevin.

"lie!? u think im lying!? What the fuck is up with that!? what is wrong with u!? im ur girlfriend, u should be loving me right now, im trying to save our relationship, but the only thing you wanna do it fight with me over that fucking homo!" -Naz.

"Save our relationship!? The only thing you're doing right now is ruining our relationship! Why would I wanna be with a mean spirited person like you?" -Kevin.

"um, hypocrite, u bully the eds all the time! and beat them up! u even bully and beat up dd! Just because u haven't really bullied him or beat him up this year doesn't mean that u haven't done it in the past! u used to beat him and his friends up like twice every week in 8th grade! Remember!?" -Naz.

Kevin hesitated for awhile before replying again, because everything she was saying was true. He sighed and rubbed the back of his spiky orange hair before continuing to text her.

"You are right about that, I don't deny it, I refuse to deny that. But I've never emotionally blackmailed someone, ever." -Kevin.

"emotional blackmail!?" -Naz.

"I have also read Double D's diary. Not the whole thing, mostly just the middle of it. A lot of things really surprised me, opened up my mind that day. But one of the things that stuck out the most was what he had written about you." -Kevin.

"me!?" -Naz.

"Yeah, one day he came home from somewhere, you were waiting as his house. You held a knife to his throat and said that if he didn't stay away from me that you'd kill him." -Kevin.

"ooooh that! that was just a prank to scare him, it wasn't even a real pocket knife. it was one of the stage props that they used in theater, i found it in the prop room behind the stage. it started late 8th grade, i noticed that he was staring at u. a lot. then he began talking to u. a lot. at promotion, i heard him talking to his friends about u, it was that at that point i was getting the feeling that he was gay. for u." -Naz.

"That was still wrong of you, even if the knife was fake, it was wrong. And big deal, I told you, it's just a crush." -Kevin.

"no it's not. he wrote it in his diary kevin! dd's in love with u! l**ove**, with u! he wrote it himself! That because of your 'amazing kindness', he felt that he was beginning to know what true love was like!" -Naz.

"Well, everyone has the right to know what love is, what it feels like." -Kevin.

"Oh my god! but he's in love with u! ur straight, he's not! ur my boyfriend, not his!" -Naz.

"I know this! Why are you so worried about it!? You know I'm not gay or anything like that! So what the fuck are you freaking out!?" -Kevin.

"because... idk, i guess im afraid to lose u, we're in high school now, anything can happen, like what if u find a different girl or something. i guess im just feeling insecure." -Naz.

"You guess!? You're being very insecure! -Sigh-alright, well, I'm really tired and it's like 10 now. I'm going to bed." -Kevin. He flopped the phone beside him on his bed next to his hand before he flipped himself so that he was now laying on his back looking up at the ceiling. Beep! Picking up the small black cellphone, he read:

"alright, night. ily." -Naz. He sighed, shook his head, plugged it into the charger, and thought about some of the things he read. Naz's threat, his parents never being home, feeling alone, wanting to commit suicide, being in love with him. But one particular sentence confused him. It was the one he never finished from that paper.

"I sat on my bed crying for over 2 hours contemplating my thoughts and recent events. I decided that I would kill myself by the end of December or Naz would. Because what nobody else knows is that I..." Kevin recited the sentences over. Yes, he remembered them. Double D was even planning when he would harm himself! But what were those words?


	6. Ed, Edd, and Eddy: Ella

**Ed, Edd, and Eddy**

**Chapter #6: Ella**

I own nothing except for this FAN MADE storyline! Danny Antonucci owns this original cartoon and these characters.

P.S. When you read this, try to picture it as an ANIME! XD

-Ed, Edd, and Eddy!-

The Eds walked to school together from now on, Ed has super strength so he can protect himself, Eddy isn't strong, but fast, so he can easily run away and get help for himself, but Double D wasn't either, he was simply smart, incredibly smart! But he didn't believe that his wits would save him if something happened, he felt safer with both of his friends around, as for Eddy, he always walked to school with Ed. Double D was thinking about Naz reading his diary, he noticed something. She confessed his feelings to Kevin in front of everyone, yes, but the way it was supposedly "written". There was something wrong there.

Double D specifically remembering not writing that long story explaining his affection for the taller gentleman.

"Dear Diary," Naz read, "I, Eddward, have discovered that I am gay and have the biggest crush on Kevin! Lately, he has shown nothing but kindness towards me and I am starting to learn what it is like to be what is called, 'in love'. He is so cute and so kind when he wants to be. Such kindness is so rare to find and I never expected to find such kindness in someone like Kevin. After all, in past events, Kevin was always the one trying to hurt my friends and I by humiliation or simply beating us up.

"I wonder what happened to him to want to make him so nice, especially to me of all people. Nonetheless, I know that in my heart I have found a love so strong that it will never go away! I love this ruthless, coldhearted, inconsiderate, jerk who hates me. This makes no sense to me. Is love always so senseless? Who knows, this is my first time. Oh well, time to face the facts. I am gay."

Double D nodded, that's what she supposedly "read". "Guys, we need to get my diary back from Naz, I need to confirm something." He said to his friends who nodded.

-Ed, Edd, and Edd!-

Double D hacked into Naz's locker and stole his book back. Ed and Eddy guarded him and kept a look out for anyone coming. Double D and his friends have been working on this for about 20 minutes during class, and Double D **hates** skipping or missing even a second of **any** class! But this was also important to him. Important and urgent. Taking his back, he and his friends walked to the nearest janitor closet where they easily snuck in. "Why don't we just go into the bathroom?" Eddy asked.

"Because people will go there, here, we can have privacy," Double D explained while Ed watch him skim through his pages, "here, it says, 'I sat on my bed crying for over 2 hours contemplating my thoughts and recent events. I decided that I would kill myself by the end of December or Naz would. Because what nobody else knows is that I am in love with Kevin.' This is what I wrote, I never wrote that long paragraph stating that I was gay and thought Kevin was so cute! But she did have this hidden in her locker and she revealed it to is in the cafeteria yesterday, so why did she not read from it?"

Eddy thought long and hard, holding onto his chin with one hand while the other held onto his elbow of the opposite arm. Ed sat beside Double D who is also thinking hard when Ed nodded and announced, "it wasn't dramatic enough! She wanted to read something more dramatic, more interesting that would draw an audience! After all, a boring sentence like that nobody would care to listen, if she makes it sound more like a dramatic teenage girls' fantasy, everyone would listen and laugh!"

Double D and Eddy gazed at their stupid friend in shock by his ingenious answer. "Ed... that is... genius!" The smaller boy cheered with a smile.

"So, she basically over exaggerated everything she said yesterday?" Eddy figured out.

"Yes. To make the crowd bigger, but this is what I really wrote. And this sentence is **not** boring! A lonely teenager stating that they will harm themselves out of fear and loneliness, plus being in love with someone they will never be with! To me, that is a very important sentence!" Sock Head exclaimed his cheeks turning a little pink. Eddy smiled and nodded while Ed laughed and shook his head.

Creeeeeek! "Heek!" Eddy gasped to see Edmund Freeman, the 16-year-old sophomore who is about 7' tall, walked in. His pitch black hair spiked out by his neck, his bang's covering his eyebrows, dark hazel eyes, black jeans, and a white T-shirt with a black skull on it and sleeves. Eddy tripped over his left foot and fell to his bum, he squeaked while turning around and crawling on all fours around his friends and behind a nearby trash can.

Edmund raised an eyebrow. Double D shook his head, "now Eddy, that is rude to a guest! If such a guest were to enter your house would you hide like that? Come out of there this instant!" He commanded while Ed leaped up to his feet and held out his hand for Edmund to take. Politely, Edmund took it, shook it, but released quickly. "Oof!" Bumb! "Ugh!" Came from the tiny 5' sock head, "Ed! Will you get Eddy out from that corner!"

The orange haired boy laughed and raced towards his friend, "sure, whatever you say Double D!" He turned to the trash can, lifting it up off the ground, "sorry green friend!" He apologized to the inanimate object while catching Eddy by the color of his yellow polo and pulled him up off the floor, "now, now, Eddy! No need to be a caterpillar!" Turning around to face Double D who had gotten up and was still brushing himself off, "I got him Double D!"

"Good Ed!" Double D praised, "now Eddy, I have already missed-eeek!" The polite boy gasped looking at his watch to see that 10 minutes have passed, "Ed! We need to get to class! We have algebra in 5 minutes! See you at lunch Eddy!" Sock Head announced pulling Ed along behind him who laughed and waved goodbye to Eddy.

Eddy, who was every so rudely, dropped on the floor held his hand out and called, "wait for me! Guys!" He paused to see the 7' tall teenager watching him. Eddy gasped and scooted away from the older boy.

Edmund smiled, "what? Are you afraid of me?" He asked politely. Eddy never saw him smile before! He always had a serious expression on his face. Edmund slowly approached the tiny, 4'11 boy before him, "if I remember correctly, you announced that you had a crush on me yesterday." He grinned.

Eddy blushed, his face became hot, "I-I-I, uh... yes, my best friend was being b-bullied, I..." he had never felt more embarrassed in his life! And the worst part about it was that it was all his own fault in an attempt to help his best friend. His face flushed and heated, his ears rang, it felt as though his head would light on fire while his ears popped! As for his heart... it was beating to slow and hard for him to think straight. But he straightened his posture while forcing himself up off the ground, "you can make fun of me all you want! I'm a gay loli-shota and yeah, I have a crush on a dude-you to be exact! So go ahead! Do your worst!" He snapped pinching his eyes shut, his nose wrinkled, while his eyebrows narrowed downwards.

Edmund smiled yet again, "I'm not going to make fun of you."

"Yeah, I figured you'd say something like-wait, what!?" Eddy opened his eyes startled.

"I'm not here to make fun of you. I simply heard some noises from this room so I came to see what they were when I saw you. If anything, I think you're very brave, not a lot of people would sacrifice their feelings for their friends. I admire that, I wish I had a good friend like you." Edmund complimented.

Eddy smiled and nodded, "thank you very much I-" he cut himself off with silence. He remembered listening to Kevin read from Double D's diary. All the beating he got from Kevin ass face, how everyone shunned he and his friends. Even though he knows deep down inside, that Double D would be happier if Kevin and everyone were his friends, Ed could be their friend too if he wasn't so stupid. As for Eddy, he was a selfish, greedy, scammer. No one wanted him around. And he often forced Double D to help him scam the other teenagers in the cul-de-sac. His smile dropped into a frown. "Actually, I'm not a very good friend."

Edmund frowned at this, he kept his gaze on the miniature face before him. "I'm just learning what it's like to be a good friend. I had no idea what being a good friend was until I did something very forbidden."

"Forbidden?"

"Yeah..."

"You read your friends diary?" Edmund guessed.

Eddy's head lifted quickly, his face cooled down, his ears relaxed, and his heart skipped a beat, "how'd you know that!?"

"I didn't. I guessed. You guys were in here looking at it and that slut read it yesterday, so I figured you must have. What made you change?" Edmund asked.

Eddy half chuckled, "realizing that I was really hurting my best friends feelings and I didn't even know it."

Edmund nodded, "I see. Want to talk about it?" Eddy found it hard to trust Edmund at first, after all, he's still a stranger, but he was also his crush. The brunette finally nodded and took a seat on the floor. Edmund remained standing.

-Ed, Edd, and Eddy!-

Double D really wanted to apologize to Kevin for the event that took place yesterday and explain that not everything she said was written. He ate by himself at lunch. Ed had detention and Eddy was still in the janitor's closet with Edmund, skipping the entire day to talk and get to know each other. Usually this would trouble Double D, but even he could tell that Eddy really, really, **really** liked Edmund! So he decided to let it slide. He ate alone watching Kevin, Rolf, and Naz hang out together eating their lunch at their table across the room for them.

He watched as Naz had herself in Kevin's arms, rubbing her but against Kevin's groin making him a bit uncomfortable. He watched her laugh and rest her head on Kevin's chest while she turned herself around so her crotch was pressed against his groin. Her overly large breasts pressed up against the bikers' chest, squeezing them together to they looked like roasted marshmallows spread over a pan! Double D strived several times to pry his eyes off the couple that disgusted him so much.

"Why didn't you tell me Naz threatened you? I would've done something!" Kevin has said.

'Do what? Fuck her.' Double D thought. He refused to write in his diary, the very thing that was getting him into trouble. By the end of the day, Double D waited on the stairs for his friends to appear.

"Double D! I got a gold star in detention! It's for working so hard!" Ed exclaimed.

"Good boy Ed!" Double D praised. Ed is now 5'11 and is still the tallest of his friends. Ed being 5'11, Double D at 5', and Eddy barely at 4'11! Although, his friend was no where near as stupid as he was last school year, he still has a way to go! He talks a lot more and his speech has also improved, he is using bigger words than before in the right way, too!

"Hey Sock Head!" Eddy greeted leaving the school to come meet his friends, "you'll never believe what happened to me today! I talked to Edmund **all day** in the closet today and we learned a lot about each other! As it turns out, Edmund's gay too! And he said that he thinks I'm cute! But I'm being careful, I don't want to rush into a relationship, especially since I need to get to know him even more!"

Double D smiled, "and that is the best way to do it Eddy! I am proud of you! Unfortunately, you lost a lot of valuable learning experiences today," he smiled dropped, he scratched the back of his head a little, "but I suppose all that work can be made up... hopefully..."

Eddy giggled, "don't worry! I'm going to get my missing work, I'm going to be kinda busy working on it though, do you think you can help me Double D?"

"Of cour-"

"I can. If the three of you are alright with that." The Eds were surprised by Edmunds sudden appearance.

"Holy crap! Were you there before!?" Eddy asked stunned while Ed was in awe.

"Are you an alien Mr!?" He asked happily.

Edmund laughed. He has a deep voice, very sullen, his laugh is more like a chuckle, "sorry, no. But if either of you would like, I can go with Eddy to get his work and help him with it, after all, I've missed my work, too." Eddy gave out an awkward giggle, he still wasn't so sure on his feelings. He knows that he likes Edmund, but he's trying to be careful to not get "swept away" if something like that was even possible for a guy like him.

He gave his smart friend a questioning glance which was answered with a happy nod and a, "I think that it is a wonderful idea! Besides, this is a great chance to make friends with someone **besides** Ed and I! Right Eddy?"

"Yes! OK! Uh, let's go!" Eddy agreed promptly and willingly following Edmund into the building, "thanks guys, catch ya later!" His friends waved by.

"OK, I gotta go watch the new 'Robot and Monster' episode Double D! See ya!" Ed waved and ran away. Double D smiled and waved goodbye, but the moment he he couldn't see his friend anymore, he could feel his wall of protection shatter. He **had** to get home. And **fast**.

-Ed, Edd, and Eddy!-

Double D walked for an hour straight to get to the cul-de-sac which is only a mile away from the high school. But he is weaker and normally he gets a ride from Eddy's or Ed's parents.

The sun set early due to the cold winter beginning to return. Soon, the year 2013 would be upon him, he wondered if the world would end. In his logical mind he knew it wouldn't, much too soon. But he felt that **his** world would end then if not sooner. Having Naz and Kevin around made him nervous, especially Kevin. Since the incident he has done his best to avoid him in every way possible, watching, talking, any sort of communication, he made sure to block off as best as he could.

The golden stars came out and twinkled brightly by the full blue moon. Double D stopped to smile, he had **finally** reached the center of the cul-de-sac! The night sky looked so beautiful above him! The blackish blue color spread across the sky like a canvas, moonlight bouncing off the stars straddling them like a baby. "Beautiful-" crunch! "Ha!" He gasped and spun around.

Nothing.

"H-hello?" He stuttered, his breath visible. He hoped it wasn't the Kanker sister ready to bother him, not this late at night! He sighed and rubbed his kneecaps, 'I am much too tired for this. I need to get home.' He thought fixing his posture and kept walking, but it felt like each step he took something took 2 steps closer towards him. He began to walk faster and faster until he was running. By the time he reached his house he was panting and out of breath. He gasped for air while he slammed the door behind him and locked the door.

He rested his head against the wood for awhile in order to help him catch his breath. He took off his book bag, scarf, sweatshirt, and heading towards the kitchen to make himself some dinner. "9:00. School got out at 2:00. Why did it take me 7 hours to get home!? My goodness..." he thought out loud to himself looking through his cupboards to see what there was to eat. Crash! He spun around, "what was that!?" He hollered to himself. His heartbeat fast, his chest huffing out, while he clenched onto the counter.

Swoosh! "Eee!" He gasped, something is near him. He spun around facing the wall and counter, he saw the knife set. He slowly, shakily reached out for it when-flick! The power went out. "Aaah!" He screamed leaping out onto the counter. His forehead is sweating, his chest tightened, he could feel his heartbeat pounding into his head. He hugged his legs to him. He felt too scared to move, he couldn't see anything, everything around hims pitch black! Crash! Bang! Clang! Swoosh! He could hear all the noises around him becoming closer.

He backed himself as close to the wall as he could. 'Please me a dream, oh God, please!' He thought when-!

"Hi Eddward!" Came a hiss. Instantly lightning flashed and he saw a girl with the same paper-pale skin color as him, pitch black hair down to her waist, bangs covering her right eye, light blue eyes, a black skirt, sweatshirt, and white sneakers, her eyes are blood shot, wide, nearly covering all the white that's in her eyeball, her pupils long, thin, and skinny. She is almost as scrawny as Double D. Her smile is large like a cheshire cats' grin (or the jokers), her eyebrows raised high on her large forehead. Short, thin, black eyelashes, spiked out narrowly, her eyebrows trimmed in the shape of a lightning bolt.

Fear shot through Double D's mind, heart, body, and soul. Who knew who this girl was. He remembered her. Their eyes remained locked to one another's. "E-e-Ella!?" He stuttered. She merely cackled. Images rushed through Eddward's head, 5-years-old in a gym, playing dodgeball with all the other kids, she purposely smashed him in the face with the ball, jumped on him, grabbed his head, slammed it against the polished floor several times, all the while punching him in the face and pulling on his hair.

She pulled so hard his hairs ripped out of their roots, she continued to dimolish him, smashing his head on the gym floor and ripping his hair out, strand by strand, layer by layer, each by the locks! He remembered the crazed look in her eyes. The same crazed look she has on now. She cracked his skull open on that floor that day, he had to have immediate surgery to fix it, and physical therapy as well as emotional. It was then, that he always wore the beanie hat over his head and refused to take it off. He was afraid to see his head. Her grin is large and scary, Double D felt as though it was larger than the jokers' grin himself!

"Yes Eddward, it's Ella! Hee, hee, hee, hee! You little rat, I've come back for you, hahahahahaha!" She laughed, her voice echoing through the kitchen.

"Why? What did I ever do to you!?" He asked.

She frowned. All laughter and "happiness" dropped from her face. She slowly walked closer to him, he strived to get away but he only pressed himself up against the wall more. She reached the counter, leaned forward and hissed, "you were born..." her frown slowly grew into her crazed grin. Her pale-blue eyes are wide and crazed, her small pupils long and thin like a Cobras! Eddward's heart escalated into various uncontrollable rhythms, he couldn't understand his fear, it worse than he fear he had ever felt.

"I... I-I don't understand!" He squeaked.

Her smile dropped again. She stretched her arms out for him, grabbed his shoulders which she squeezed underneath her small but strong, firm, hands, "I hate you! If you weren't born I wouldn't have been kicked to the curve!" She pulled him off the counter, flung him across the room into the wall, he anded with a loud thud, he had no chance to get up, her speed beat Eddy's by the hundreds and her strength was far greater than Eds' by the ton! She lifted him off the floor, pinned him up against the wall and punched him in his belly.

She sent powerful blows to his arms, face, stomach, kneed him in his groin, stomped on his foot, kicked his shins, causing him to fall to the ground, having him curl into a ball and sob while she kicked and stomped on him until she got the idea to jump on him, her white shoes, are actually white boots. Crack! "Aaah!" Double D screamed feeling a rib crack, she let herself fall on him, she ripped off his hat and held his head tightly, piercing her nails into his flesh, while she rummaged through the thick hair to find the scars that she made all those yeas ago. She laughed again, slamming the back of his head into the floor.

He huffed and cried, she grabbed a hold of his hair, before she could pull he smacked her in the face, "STOP IT!" He screamed pushing her off him. She slipped off in surprise that he actually attacked back, he turned around, shielding his head, while he forced himself off the ground. Ella, pulled her leg out in front of her tripping him, she crab-crawled like a grudge to get to the scared wimp, she sat on his lower back, grabbed his right leg and easily snapped it, breaking it at the kneecap.

"Stop squirming." She demanded calmly, her right eye perfectly covered while her left was almost fully revealed except fro the few layers that hung down in between. Turning herself around, she grabbed the boys head, but Eddward ducked it underneath his arms, angered by this action she punched him in the back, punch! Smack! She got off him, he grumbled and moaned in pain, continuing to weep. He could her her feet tip-taping on the floor, SMACK! SMASH!

"AAAAAAHHH!" He screamed. She is beating him with a chair, slamming it on his spine, bash! Bash! Smack! When done, she through it against the wall. Looking around, she stopped to giggle.

"Oooohh, looky, a toy!" She chimed walking away from Double D who started to crawl as quickly as he could. Shhhhroop! He paused, he recognized that sound, cautiously glancing behind him, the moonlight glistened in the large bladed knife, "oh Eddward! What a precious gift! You shouldn't have!" She giggled hugging the knife. She frowned, "you **really** shouldn't have." Walking back, she drew the knife, Eddward ducked his head under his arms and hands again, kuu!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as loudly as he could hoping someone would hear him anyone! Even the Kanker sisters. He could hear Ella's cackling laughter, she rolled him over onto his back, leaving the knife in it's spot next to the spine. Eddward removed his hands from the back to the front to shield his face. Ella punched him in the chest, punch! Punch! Smack! Punch! She stuck her nails into it, pinched his flesh until she was sure it was bleeding. Stood up, kicked him, stomped on him, jumped on his chest, sat on it, and began trying to pry his hands off his face.

"Stop it!" She bellowed, "I want it! Give me your face! Gimme!" She yelled, a house phone going off in the kitchen, she tried to ignore it but it just kept ringing and it annoyed her, removing from her position she ripped the corded phone off the wall. Getting back to her work she heaved herself towards him, slamming her body on top of him, "remove your hands!" She demanded. "Remove your hands! Remove them!" When he continued to refuse, she held him in place and bit him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She bit until she made visible bleeding marks, until she felt satisfied that her teeth marks are scarred on his wrists. Soon, banging came on the door, but Ella confidently ignored it. 'In this big fancy house, there's no way for anyone to get in!' She thought grinning at Double D when she knew he was looking, "let go! Give me your face! Do you want that knife in your gut! Give me your face!" He didn't move. She rolled him over on his stomach, ripped the knife out his back, he wailed. Never had he felt so much pain, the cracking of his broken rib and kneecap, his wrists and back bleeding, his face bleeding from her earlier punches.

He could already feel bruises being made from her earlier kicks, too. Rolling him over again, he rolled twice to get away from her, pissed off, she began stabbing the floor trying to catch up with Eddward, when he finally reached the counter, he couldn't get up. He couldn't before.

"I'll get you now!" She screamed her voice hissing at him, she aimed for his head, "if you don't move your hands, I'll stab right through them!"

Double D began to see the room spin and he felt his head go dizzy and lightheaded. His stomach churned, a chain formed a not in his stomach, he turned towards her and released his fluids onto her, she screamed and dropped the knife. "You dick you vomited on me!" She screamed randomly punching his arms trying desperately to get to his face, "why won't you let me hit your face damn it!?"

SMASH! CRACK! Flop. Ella collapsed to the ground. When Double D looked up, there was Kevin, Rolf, Ed, Eddy, Naz, and Edmund, outside waited Sara, Jimmy, the other children's parents and the police. Eddward let his arms fall from his head, he released vomit out again, and when he saw, it wasn't food, but blood. Kevin bent down, "you're OK, I gotcha," he whispered lifting Double D into his arms bridal style. Kevin caressed him carefully, making sure his head is face towards the ground if he needed to gag.

Kevin's friends and the Eds' followed closely behind, Sara and Jimmy gasped when they saw Double D's condition. And parents were stunned to see why anyone would attack such a child. Naz, nearly scoffed.

-Ed, Edd, and Eddy!-

A month or so passed and Double D is now awakening from a coma. Most of his wounds are healed, bruises and pinch marks anyway. His bite marks on his wrists are almost completely faded, but the scar on his back remained and his broken rib and kneecap are still in the process of healing as well. Double D's eyes are dry and crusty with sleepy seeds, he tried to wipe them away but his felt much too heavy to lift. Kevin carefully rubbed his eyes and took care of him until Double D regained full conscience. When he woke up, there was Kevin, Eddy, Ed, Edmund, Rolf, Sara, Jimmy, and even Naz!

The doctor rushed them out for a few minutes to he could check on Eddward and so police could question them and the teenagers from the cul-de-sac returned to the room asking several questions. "Who is she first of all?" Naz finally asked to shut everyone up.

Double D stared at the ceiling for the longest time before finally answering. "When... I-before I moved here... I was 5, kinder-kindergarden... we played dodgeball in gym class, we were little..." his high pitch voice is very quiet and hard to hear, but everyone listened intently anyway, "she... never liked me, Ella. She was always strong and fast though... best at sports... on that day, she smashed me in the face with a... a ball, on purpose... I fell and she launched to me, pinned me down, sat on me, and attacked me... punched me, pinched me..." he paused to breath, his chest had also been severely injured.

"She grabbed my head and kept... kept slamming it against the floor, over... and... over, then, she's grab my hair, I had, long hair, to my shoulders... she pulled them out... after cracking my skull open... she'd grab my hair and rip it out by the roots, pull, pull, yank... until my head was almost bare... teacher was out of room, he came back after half the class went to get him... he had t-to pull her off me, carry me to nurse, ambulance... we moved after that... here..." Double D's eyes rolled back into his head, Kevin and the Eds' began to move forward until they saw him blink.

"Why did she do that?" Ed asked.

"Not sure, I asked, but she said because I was born..."

"It's because you're twins." Came a solid womanly voice. A woman came in. She has long curly golden blond hair to her waist, pale-blue eyes, bangs that curl to the right, a thin line of black eyeliner around her eyes, blood-red lipstick, and a long red dress. A man with black hair, deep, dark, ocean blue eyes, and a fancy tux stood next to her.

The other teenagers stared stunned and stepped closer towards the wall, away from the door and Double D. The couple entered and walked to the bed, "thank you," the woman said.

"Look at you, pity. A mess. You were always weak." The man said, "I thought that as your father, I would've taught you better, but I guess not."

"Oh stop it, his twin nearly killed him. Again." The woman hushed.

"Twin? Mother... Father... what are you saying...?"

The teenagers mumbled with each other for a moment or two before hushing to listen to the story. "Yes. Before your father and I were married, we had you two, Eddward and Ella. I was 16-years-old and my parents kicked me out, but then his parents kicked him out, because they didn't want me and he wanted me. We lived on the streets for most of my pregnancy. We eventually got a small cottage." His Mother explained.

"After you two were born, we didn't have the money to raise both of you, so we had to decide which one to keep which was very hard for both of us. We didn't make our final decision until your third or fourth birthday. We thought that if we kept you, we would raise you right and you could repopulate the future generation of this family. Unfortunately, that won't happen since you're gay and even if you weren't you're too weak to get a woman. You'd need to be more like Kevin, but with Eds' strength." His Father lectured.

Double D's Mother rolled her eyes at her husband, "anyhow, we gave your sister to our neighbor, who really wanted a child but it was too hard to adopt and couldn't give birth, so she found a way to adopt Ella. We tried to keep you two close so you could grew up together as siblings. Unfortunately, you were more interested in your educational baby TV and she didn't really know you. By the time you went to school, your Father and I talked to her once and told her that we were really her parents and what happened she bluntly said, 'I hate him'.

"It was then that she told us that she hated the Mother we have given her and that she'd prefer to be with us, she simply said she wanted to get rid of you, then she could be here. With us. So, after that first incident we moved to protect you and get better jobs." She explained.

"The jobs were worth it, me as a businessman and your mother as a model and reporter, ahh, perfect. But I do agree now, we should've taken Ella. Your mother wanted a pretty girl, I wanted a strong male. But that didn't work out obviously. The hospital bill for your injuries is $1,000. A waste, you can't sick all the time anyway, oh well. We're sorry that we did not tell you this information sooner. Get well." Father said bluntly, coldly, and began to walk away. His wife nodded, placed a small, quick, peck on her sons' forehead before following her husband towards the door.

Double D forced himself to sit up, his chest tightened and pinched him, his belly tightened, and his arms felt sore holding himself up, his sight is blurred, "Mother! Father!" His parents paused and turned around to face their son, "**do you love me**?" The two stood stunned, "I want the truth. Do you really love me? I am sorry... I am weak... I can't handle females very well... but..." He broke down, tears streaking down his cheeks, "I'm sorry, that I'm not the one you wanted!"

His Mother shook her head tears in her eyes, "that's not it. I don't know what to do or say in this situation, I love you both so much, you're both my children, I'm sorry that your Father and I are never home, we were so poor and starved when you two were born, we became workaholics out of the fear of starving and being homeless again."

Double D shook his head, "**DO YOU LOVE ME**?" He repeated still crying, emphasized "love me" a bit more.

His Mother and Father glanced at each other briefly, "I do **care**," his Father in answered.

"I love you both." His Mother repeated.

"We have to leave again, we need to get back to work." His Father said.

Double D nodded and relaxed his muscles which are sore again, he let tears run down his face. He pulled a picture of his mother and father out of his pocket and stared at it longingly before folding it up neatly, putting it in an envelope, writing "to: anywhere from: nowhere" and

placing it on the nightstand next to him, rolling over onto his side so that his back was to his friends, he painfully cried himself to sleep.


	7. Ed, Edd, and Eddy: Family

**Ed, Edd, and Eddy**

**Chapter #7: Family**

I own nothing except for this FAN MADE storyline! Danny Antonucci owns this original cartoon and these characters. **Except** for Ella, Ella belongs to **me**!

P.S. When you read this, try to picture it as an ANIME! XD

#1. I have decided that this story will take place in **MIDDLE SCHOOL** instead of a high school setting. So this time, everyone is 14, instead of 15, they're in 8th, and in middle school (obviously). There is a **reason** for this, and I think all of you will approve of this in the end.

#2. The present story line is still the same, Double D got attacked by his twin sister, Ella (this character is **mine**), who was adopted by a neighbor, his parents aren't **sure** if they love their son. They haven't been home for a few years and they both have their own insecurities for now. Edmund is still in this story as well, he's just 15, 6'7, and a Freshman for now. He will be seen again.

#3. After this chapter, I will have only one more chapter left of this story. I **will** be writing a sequel and I think you all will love it! I hope you all will anyway, so please **no** flares and please share this story with other people, I've been working so hard on it! A special thanks to "purpledragon6" who has been encouraging me on as well as my friend Izzy (I forget her pen name, it's long, XD), and my best friend, Chloe who has been by my side since third grade, we're Freshman now, and she's been my idol and inspiration for so long. I love you Chloe! 3

#4. I wanted to give the Eds last names, but I didn't want to choose something random or anything so I decided that they'd all have the same last name Antonucci, because Antonucci is the last name of their creator, and without him there would be no Ed, Edd, and Eddy. So thank you so much Danny Antonucci for creating my favorite childhood cartoon (it's still my favorite), I love all of these characters (except for Naz, but I'm glad that he created her because she works for my benefit! :) so much! Their unique appearances and personalities are so rewarding to work with! Thank you Antonucci-sama!

#5. I do realize that we're still in 2012, but this story is a little bit ahead of our time, it's a little bit in the future, OK? Oh, and in the very beginning of the story where it says, "dear diary, december blank, 2012", that date is actually supposed to say 2011. So please watch out for that.

-Ed, Edd, and Eddy!-

Double D got better in a few months, after the physical therapy and the casts, medication, and whatnot, Double D made it out just fine. His parents remained at home to help him in any way they could, although, they weren't so friendly at first, as time went on, it began to feel like they were a real family again! Why, one night at dinner, they were all laughing happily and making jokes when suddenly his Father suddenly said, "Eddward, I want to apologize for what I said in the hospital a few months back. Truth is, I love you, you're my son.

"After your Mother and I got well paying jobs when we moved here to the cul-de-sac, I guess we were so afraid of being poor and starving again that we ended up turning into workaholics! We were never home, always working, I guess we-or I mostly, just forgot what it was like to have a kid. Of course that's no real excuse! But, I am truly sorry and I never meant those hurtful things I said that day."

Double D smiled and nodded slowly while tears welled in his eyes. He had longed for his parents affection to return to him. He missed his Mother and Father. His Mother smiled and nodded in agreement, "now as for Ella. I didn't get to explain so much or very well, that is. The woman who lived next door was about 40, I was 16, your Father 17. Like I said, she wanted a child, but she was fixed, so she couldn't make one. And it was very hard for her to search and adopt a child she liked. She really, really, wanted a boy. Your Father and I didn't choose you because we thought you could repopulate our family, I have no idea where your Father got **that** idea into head!

"We chose you because we thought that since you're a boy, you'd be easier to take care of, less needy, I suppose. So, we found an easy for for the lady next door to adopt Ella, and when she did, we thought she would take good care of her," his Mother explained, "about 3 months later, I think, we started hearing screaming and crying at night! And it just wouldn't stop! And over the years, it escalated. We didn't realize that it was coming from Ella's house until after the first... incident."

"As it turns out, while we were talking to Ella about what she did, she told us that her guardian, Nicole, was hitting her, starving her, and screaming at her, we talked to Nicole who denied it. But we continued to hear the screaming. Before we moved, we took Ella away from Nicole, at that time, we still didn't have enough money to support her. So we brought her into the Foster Home program in hopes of finding her a good family until we could either support her or until she felt comfortable with who she was with," Father continued, "when we found her a good temporary home, we moved here, got better jobs, and became workaholics."

The parents sighed simultaneously, "but I guess that family wasn't very good either," Mother mumbled.

"Either that or they transferred her to another family."

"Bring her here." Double D surprisingly said. His parents gasped. Double D smiled, "I know it seems a little unrealistic, but she is only hurting. She is upset with me because she feels that it is my fault, she thinks that you kicked her to the curve because you love me more than her. Ella thinks that you all hate her because of me. We just need to change her mind!"

"Honey, I'm sorry, but I don't think that's going to happen. She's 14-years-old, just like you, whatever she's been through during these years, hasn't been good. She tried to murder you this time! The first time I can let slide because she was a little girl! But Eddward, she's insane now, if anything, she belongs in an asylum. And I know it hurts to hear it, but I... she can't be here, she was temporarily arrested for trying to kill you. Your Father and I got a her life record before we went to the hospital that day." Mother said sadly before eating the last of her dinner.

Father sighed, "she's been to counseling, therapy, and a mental institution once already for randomly killing wild animals, attempted murder, disrupting the peace, and attacking other girls in her past schools. She's had to transfer several times because she's been expelled so many times. And the most shocking thing was-"

"No! Let him find that part out for himself!" His Mother cut off her husband, "I know she's wronged him in more ways than one, but let him find that out on his own. And another thing, Eddward, you, Ed, and Eddy are going to a special 'camp' this summer."

Double D paused. He removed his fork full of food away from his mouth, "camp?"

"It's a training facility. You and your friends are going there this summer to learn discipline, respect, honor, life skills, and to hone special skills." Father answered.

"You already know a majority of the first four skills. Anyhow, it's more of a science lab kind of thing, they're testing human biotic's ." Mother added.

"Biotic?"

"Normally, Biotic means: 'resulting from living things, in their ecological relations.' Now, these human Biotic's are believed to have been created by 'element zero'. Which is basically an element believed to have been sent from outer space when a rocket crashed from space into Earth, the people in that crash survived but with weird abilities such as telepathy. Basically, this 'camp' is going to see if they can create their own human Biotic without element zero or at least without outer space being involved." Mother stated excitedly.

"So... wait, I am not sure if I understand this," Double D replied confused putting a hand to his cheek.

His Father smiled, "in short easy terms, you and your friends are going to a summer camp that will give you supernatural abilities. And we're allowing you to participate in this because we know that you're a lover of science, intelligence, and supernatural stuff. Plus, you're a smart young boy! You have a lot of potential in life!"

Mother nodded in agreement, "yes, but, and your sister was born a Biotic. She was born with inhuman strength and speed, she's a result of some kind of ecological system. You have a touch of it, but it's 'asleep'. By bringing you to this camp, we're hoping that it will 'wake up' the Biotic in you."

Double D put a hand to his chin thinking processing the information, "OK, so basically a Biotic is a human with supernatural abilities?"

"Yes." Answered his Father.

"And you are sending me to a science lab over the summer so they can transform my friends and I into these supernatural beings?"

"Yes." His Mother answered.

Double D giggled, "why? I believe you! But, why?"

"I'm sending you because your sister was born a Biotic and for some reason you weren't. I don't see how it's fair that she can be born with the ability to kill you easier why you can't even defend yourself!" His Mother snapped bitterly.

"I'm sending you because I think that not only have you earned it, but I think it'll be a great experience for you and your friends, I think you'll learn a lot from it, maybe even a side of you that you never knew you had!" Father chimed.

"Like an inner me?"

"Exactly. So... whaddaya think!?" Father asked.

Double D's smile grew bigger, "this is so exciting! I'm going to have supernatural powers! Why are Eddy's and Ed's parents sending them!?"

"You'll found out!" His parents chimed.

"OK. When are we leaving!?"

"June 1, 2013. You'll be getting out of school before everyone." Father answered.

Mother frowned, her voice became instantly serious, she stood up from her seat and walked over to her son and looked him directly in his eyes. "A few words of wisdom Eddward. This isn't all fun and games, this is a serious experiment, while you are in this camp, you are nothing more but an experiment to make sure this thing works. I want you to take this very seriously, do your best, work hard. **But**! If the experiments work out positively and you earn these abilities, you promise me **one** thing. **Never** use them for violence, **unless** it is to protect yourself or another from another **Biotic**! Can you do that?"

Eddward nodded. He did know that this kind of thing would be dangerous, "I promise," he did more than promise though, at night, he prayed, vowed, and even wrote a written contract to himself in his diary. His Mother and Father gave him the large contract that he had to sign, his parents already read and did there share. Most of it was explaining the rules, the challenges, what the teenagers will be learning, what they'll be going through.

All the tasks and missions are dangerous. Most of them life threatening. Eddward went through reading and signing until he got to a part that said "Parents explain your child's personality" and the next page said "Explain Your Own Personality". Double D got to work explaining everything he could about himself. From favorite colors, animals, his love of logic, his need to learn, dreams, nightmares, recent experiences, how he loves to invent. He basically wrote his entire life story on the front and back of that specific page giving any information about that he felt would be important.

-Ed, Edd, and Eddy!-

Eddy explained what his parents said about him entering the "Biotic Summer Camp Tests". They wanted him to learn discipline, respect, and honor. They wanted him to grow up and become more mature since he was almost 15 and going to be in high school soon. Ed's parents thought that it would make their stupid son smarter and that it would also help him to grow to be more mature.

"On the contract it did say that we have the right to say no, even if our parents said yes." Double D stated matter-of-factly.

"I know, but I want to do this!" Eddy replied. Double D and Ed stood back stunned.

"You **want** too!?" Ed asked in disbelief. Eddy was always about everyone doing everything else for him and all that.

"Yeah, I do. I realized on **that** day that I haven't been a good friend lately, my parents are right, maybe this **will** make me more mature and realize what I have. Plus, I get cool powers!" Eddy grinned and clenched his fists, "I'll be able to run faster than ever!"

Ed laughed, "maybe I'll be stronger!"

Double D giggled and followed behind his friends. He didn't really know what kind of power he would get. Eddy would be speed and Ed strength. But... what about him? The people will most likely decide the powers based on their personalities. At least that's what Double D is expecting. It was already May 21, 2013. They would be leaving in less than a month.

-Ed, Edd, and Eddy!-

At lunch the Eds went over their contracts together. "It says here, that parents and teenagers signing this contract are accepting to be used in military work **if** the Biotic tests work," Double D read out loud.

"I don't understand it," Ed replied rubbing his face with his hand before finishing his sandwich.

"What it is saying, Ed, it that if these tests work and we become Biotic's then the military will be able to use us whenever they need back up or extra help then we will be called in."

"Oh! So basically, we'll be part of the military!?" Eddy asked.

"Yes, we'll be part of a new branch called the 'supernatural' or 'Biotic'. Most likely Biotic though." Eddward answered, "it also depends if we pass the individual tests, too. The Biotic tests involve us being in a lab mentally and physically tested on. That is the science part, if that test turns out positive, then we'll be taught certain things step by step until they test us. If we fail, we only get one more try, if we pass, we get promoted and go further. By the end of the summer there will be what is called a 'summer finals' which will test us on all that we learned this summer."

"Wow, we're gonna be part of one big experiment!" Eddy exclaimed.

Double D smiled and shook his head, "Eddy, we **are** they experiment!"

"Oh. Oh well! I'll work hard!" Eddy smiled.

Ed frowned, he left for a minute or two to dumb his tray before returning to the lunch table. "We have to leave June 1. It's already May 21. I think that we should really spend as much time with our families, as much as we can! 'Cause we'll be leaving real soon guys!"

Eddy and Double D frowned, "holy crap! You're **so** right Ed! I'm going to be leaving Edmund behind, too! Right when we started becoming friends, too!"

"Don't worry! You'll be able to see him again when we come back home after summer!" Ed added positively.

"Not if I die on a mission!" Eddy hissed.

"I thought you were going to try hard?" Double D teased.

"I am-I mean will! I won't give up on anything either! Ugh, it's just a bit depressing, I didn't realize just how soon we were leaving! Ed's right Double D! We gotta spend time with all of our friends and family!" Eddy pointed out. The intelligent shota agreed.

All throughout the day Naz kept a close eye on Double D who completely avoided her and Kevin. Kevin hadn't talked to Double D since he last saw him in the hospital when his parents basically said they didn't love him. He knew that the tiny shota was avoiding him, but why was the question. 'Maybe Naz said something to him again!' He hissed annoyed. She's been all over him lately, 'hell! The other night she wanted me to fuck her!' He thought angrily. It was one night she was over having dinner with his family, after they ate, they went to his room and she pushed him onto the bed while she climbed all over with him wanting to strip herself of her clothes.

Naz giggled at Rolf's joke, her hands clutching Kevin's arm. The Eds walked by, Kevin reached his hand out to Double D who moved away towards the opposite end of the hall, 'that does it!' He snapped to himself pulling Naz's fingers off him.

"Kev?" She asked but she was too late. He was long gone down the hall. Reaching his destination, he approached Double D who left outside the school with his friends to his parents' vehicle. He slammed the doors open and watched them all leave in one large van, he looked closely in the back to see Double D in the back who gave a small wave before turning around.

-Ed, Edd, and Eddy!-

"Double D, are you avoiding me?" -Kevin.

"How did you get my cellphone number!?" -Double D.

"Eddy. I texted him." -Kevin.

"How did you have his number?" -Double D.

"His parents. I had to babysit him once, XD. Anyway, I think you're avoiding me and I want to know why **now**. I don't think I deserve that bullshit! Especially since I took care of you this winter!" -Kevin.

"Language Kevin. No, I am not avoiding you. I am avoiding the situation." -Double D.

"What situation?" -Kevin.

"Naz." -Double D.

"So because of her we can't be friends?" -Kevin.

"-Gasp-I did not know we were friends Kevin! I thought I was simply 'Double Dork', or... something like that." -Double D.

"Yeah, it has been like that, for a long time now. But I don't want it to be that way anymore. I'm sorry. I know it's a little late for that." -Kevin.

"It is alright. I accept the apology! :) . And no, do not worry, you are fine, I am just avoiding Naz. Who is **always** with you, besides, she would freak out if we were hanging out. Anyway, I am not going to be here this summer." -Double D.

"What? Why? Where are you going?" -Kevin.

"Ed, Eddy, and I are going to a special camp. It is forbidden to say what kind of camp, sorry. But if we pass the 'summer finals' test at the end of it, then we get a special ID card and we can tell whoever with good reason of course. So, I can tell you then, when we come back." -Double D.

"Oh, uh, OK... I guess... a camp, huh? Like, tents and stuff?" -Kevin.

"Complete opposite. I cannot say right now. I need to go, Ed, Eddy, and I are having family time right now. We leave June 1, 2013." Double D texted back before turning his cell off and leaving the mansion with his family. The other teenagers and children in the cul-de-sac watched Double D and his family. His Mother was truly something beautiful with her long golden locks that curled around each other in an everlasting spiral. His Father was very handsome with a teenage looking face and long hair to his neck.

Kevin raced outside, the sprinklers are run and children and teens are all running around and about in their bathing suits enjoying the warm summer while their parents were all out somewhere else. Kevin watched as the Eds and their family headed towards the large black van. Ed opened the door for Double D when, "Eddward!" Kevin called. Double D and Ed turned their heads, Kevin scowled, "not you Ed! Double D! Come here! Quickly! Please!"

Double D frowned and sighed but Eddy encouraged him to go on. So he did. He walked up to the orange haired boy, who was getting himself and his clean, dry, clothes soaked from the sprinklers. The cul-de-sac residents stopped to stare. Naz, who was standing by Rolf gazed at the two who stood in the center of the cul-de-sac. "Yes... Kevin?"

"Where are you guys going?" He asked nervously. Nervously? Wait, the cool Kevin doesn't get nervous! He was cool!

"Vacation. For a week, we will be leaving after that. Our parents will be working. So will we, just in a different place. Why do you ask?" Double D answered, if he stood in that area any longer he would be as drenched as Kevin who took a step closer to the 4'11 tall 8th grader.

"Double D, Eddward," he whispered slowly, hesitantly, taking Double D's hands into his own, "I don't know where you're going or why. I know you can't tell me, you told me so, but... whatever, wherever it is, please come back safely. Please?"

Double D smiled. For the longest time he felt like Kevin didn't care, this was the second or third time, Kevin had ever shown such affection... and worry. "I will be back, I will be OK." He promised, "I need to go-"

"Wait. One more second." Kevin pleaded. His face was inches from Edd's, their foreheads touching one another's, "may I see?" He asked.

"What?"

"May I see?" He reached his hand for the beanie bag hat that always covered Edd's head, "please?"

Double D's smile grew, "if you promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Do not make laugh or make fun of me."

"Wouldn't dream of it." The two chuckled a little, the entire cul-de-sac as an audience. Slowly and again, hesitantly, Kevin reached for the hat and gently, swiftly, pulled it off. Double D pinched his eyes shut. Everyone gasped. Naz gritted her teeth, narrowed her eyebrows, and scowled. Ed and Eddy stared stunned, their parents all as shocked as the children.

Eddward kept his eyes shut, "is... is it b-b-bad...?"

Kevin smiled. He slowly caressed Double D's face, "Eddward, you're beautiful!"

"Huh?" Double D opened his eyes. Kevin and everyone else of the cul-de-sac was looking at a round, angel carved face! Paper-pale skin, pale-pink lips, long, thick, black eyelashes, deep, dark, ocean blue eyes, and gorgeous pale-blond hair to his chin, bangs slanted to his right. His face looked as though it was hand carved and crafted by angels, his hair woven out of silk, it was so soft underneath Kevin's hands. His hands slipped right through the snowy locks!

"You're gorgeous Eddward...!" Kevin said a little louder, "may I kiss you?"

Double D's ocean orbs widened, the mix of light and dark blue sparkled, "Kevin? My big bad bully, Kevin? Is **asking me** to kiss **him**?" Kevin shook his head.

"If **I** can kiss **you**. Please? You're family's waiting." Kevin reminded him. Double D's hopes rocketed through his heart, but the image of Naz scowling in the background scared him.

"But what about Naz-"

"Fuck her. I'll break up with her later!" Kevin replied quickly.

Double D smiled again, he wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck, who locked his arms around the blonds' waist. Normally, the children would've been all like, "eeeewww!" But in this case, Double D looks like a freakin' girl! So, the loving kiss merely made everyone (except Naz) go, "awwww!"

Kevin pressed his lips upon Eddward's pale-pink ones. They are soft and plump, like a precious fruit or sweet. He tastes sweet, like an angel cake. Kevin pulled the tinier body closer to him, how much more he wanted to hold him. But he forced to let go when the pale-blond removed his hands from around his neck, to his chest, and lightly shoved him. "I need to go." He replied quickly pecking his cheeks and running to the van. Double D is now drenched thanks to the sprinklers' water.

Ed passed him a towel before they all hopped in, "I LOVE YOU!" Kevin yelled to Eddward who giggled.

"I love you too!" I hollered back as the van drove away. Kevin and all the other residents of the cul-de-sac chased after the van screaming things like, "we love you!" or "we'll miss you!" All the way until they were gone from the cul-de-sac circle.

Naz waited for Kevin to come back to his house where she waited on the steps. "I thought you weren't gay. I'm your girlfriend!"

"Not anymore. Double D is. And you know what? I think I like being a homo, if that's what will get me someone as kind hearted and as beautiful as that then damn! I wished I would've done it a **long** time ago!" He snapped with a laugh walking into his house with Rolf following behind him.

"Wow Kevin! I never thought that you had such a thing in you! What made you have feelings for the smart Ed boy, eh?" The blue haired Indian asked.

"A long time ago. I didn't know it at first or understand it really, but I do know. It started last winter, when I saw him standing in that blizzard alone. When I yelled out, he ignored me, so I got mad and ran out there for information, like what he was doing and stuff and I remember him saying, 'I am waiting to see if there is a Santa Claus, if I can find him and video tape him, then maybe I can ask if he can bring my parents of for Christmas, other wise, because of this storm, I will not be able to see them this year!

'And maybe Eddy will leave Eds' belief about Santa alone! Beliefs are such a peculiar thing are they not?' I remember standing there thinking he was crazy until he said something like, 'I wonder what love is and if it is real, if it is made to suit me.' The ironic thing about that, at that point in time was that I was wondering the same exact thing. And at that time, hearing him say that drove me crazy, it did until this very moment. Because I never understood my own feelings for the kid! But now, I do." Kevin explained happily changing his clothes.

Rolf understood. He smiled and nodded, "love is always the hardest thing to understand my god man," he replied.

-Ed, Edd, and Eddy!-

"Lucky! You get to have a boyfriend when you go back Double D!" Eddy complained.

Double D giggled, "yes, but at least you might be with Edmund!"

Eddy's eyes brightened, "so true!"

Ed frowned, "what about me I don't have a boyfriend!"

The other two laughed, "we still don't even know what you **are** Ed!"

Everyone else in the van laughed. The family stopped at the best hotel they could find, and there they stayed, swimming, grilling, and playing games. Double D continued to study and learn while Eddy raced and sketched out new plans for scams, and Ed watched horror movies about zombies. In the end, through all the family and relationship troubles, the family ended up perfectly fine. "Alright, alright! Everyone get in the picture! OK... now!" Double D's Father fumbled with the digital camera. Once he finished he ran over and got in the picture, the Eds kneeled on the floor, Mothers next, and then Fathers.

"Say cheese everyone!"

"Cheese!"


	8. Ed, Edd, and Eddy: Goodbye

**Ed, Edd, and Eddy**

**Chapter #8: Goodbye**

I own nothing except for this FAN MADE storyline! Danny Antonucci owns this original cartoon and these characters. **Except** for Ella, Ella belongs to **me**!

P.S. When you read this, try to picture it as an ANIME!

This is the **LAST** chapter of this series! There will be a sequel!

PLEASE don't flare me! This is my second time attempting **it**, so please don't get all mad or displeased. If anything, give me advice, OK!? (You guys will know when you read the towards the end, XD)

-Ed, Edd, and Eddy!-

After coming home from their vacation they went back to school and the families departed into their own homes. The Eds went back to school and were welcomed with opening arms from Kevin, Rolf, Sara, Jimmy (Sara and Jimmy are only a year younger, so they're in 7th grade), Johnny, Plank (yes, Johnny **still** carries that thing around, XD), and the Kanker sisters, although, they didn't come and chase them or even hug them! They simply said, "hi" and without the "boyfriends!" at the end!

Kevin gladly held Double D close to him and helped him get his stuff from his locker and walk him to every class, even if it made him late. Naz simply stood their in disbelief and snickered every time Double D passed her in the halls, but he easily ignored her, and at lunch, everyone sat with them... except for Naz. Everyone told jokes and teased each other while complimenting Eddward's appearance, "yeah, you haven't been wearing your hat at all either!" Kevin noticed.

Double D blushed and touched his silky soft hair, "oh! You are right! I have not been wearing my hat, it appears that I have forgotten it surprisingly. I have been wearing it for so long..."

Ed giggled and patted his friend on the back, "but now that you're beautiful, you don't need to wear it!"

Double D frowned, his face flushing more, "**now** that I am beautiful! I was not before!?"

Sara and Jimmy giggled, "well, you were cute! But mostly because of your personality! You look a **lot** better without the hat!" Sara exclaimed.

Double D scowled and faced his new boyfriend, "is this what **you** think as well, Kevin? Do you even really love me or are you in it because you think I have a nice face? Are you with me because of my looks, do you really not love me?" He asked instantly becoming worried by the answer as he slowly removed Kevin's arms from him.

Kevin raised his eyebrows, "what? No! I will admit that you do look a lot better **without** the hat, but that doesn't mean my feelings change for you just because you still wear it. And of course I love you! Eddward," he placed his hands on the soft, paper-pale cheeks, and gently stroked them while he turned Edd's face up so that he could look at Kevin's face, "I love you. Yes, you're beautiful, yes, I don't really like it when you wear the hat, but big deal, I love **you** for who you are. I love you because you're a kind hearted person, you're innocent and sweet.

"You made me want to change. Change from being an asshole," he chuckled a little, "because I knew you wouldn't want to be with someone who's mean to you and gets in trouble all the time, so I tried-I'm still trying to change for you. I do realize that we're kind of rushing into this relationship, but we can take it slow, hold hands, hug, kiss later, when we're a bit older, or more comfortable that is. I'll do anything for you, because I really love you. It took me a long time before I figured it out, but I do."

Double D smiled and removed Kevin's hands from his face so he could hug his boyfriend who gladly wrapped his arms around his waist. "You have loved me for a long time?"

"Yes. Since last winter, when you were out in that blizzard. I got that fluttery feeling in my heart, although, I wasn't sure what it was, for the longest time, whenever I got near you, I would try to be nice instead of cool and make myself look a good person, it wasn't until now, that I understand why I did those things. I love you." Kevin answered. Double D buried his face into Kevin's chest while those around the tables released, "awwwws", out of their mouths.

Ed had happy tears in his eyes. He grabbed the back of Eddy's shirt and blew his nose. Eddy was too busy watching his other best friend to notice until he felt something warm dripping down his back, "ah! Eeeew! Ed!" He screamed pushing the bigger boy away from him, "get it off! Get off!" He leaped from his seat to grab a bunch napkins and began screaming at Sara, "get it off! Get it off!"

Sara growled, "get away from me Eddy!" She hollered kicking him away.

Kevin shook his head and narrowed his eyes, "you're such a fucking girl Eddy!"

Eddy slammed his hand on the table, "yeah says the one going out with Double D! And how would you feel if lumpy smeared his snot on you!" He yelled turning to Ed, "get this shit off me now!" Double D sat laughing until Eddy shoved his back in his face, "you want this!?"

"Eeeeew! Eddy! You get that disgusting thing away from me **now**! Oh! It is **so** insanitary!" He tried to back away from the germy liquid, but Kevin was like a human brick wall! Double D, wasn't going **anywhere**. "Get it away!" He cried in fear.

Ed and Eddy laughed until Kevin whacked Eddy in the back of the head, "get that shit out of here!"

Everyone laughed and Ed eventually cleaned up his mess and Eddy was pissed. During the course of that day the Eds decided to say goodbye to all of their friends, teachers, and acquaintances, since they were leaved on Wednesday (today's Monday). Yes, Wednesday, the time had flown by very face. June was tomorrow. Eddy met Edmund at the cul-de-sac library so they could hang out a little and catch up on somethings. At one point Eddy decided that now was the time to tel Edmund about how he truly felt, but doing so, wasn't as easy as what it was when the 8th graders took a field trip to high school and ate lunch with the Freshman.

"Edmund?" Eddy asked began nervously. His friend looked over. Edmund Freeman is a very quiet person, often times he won't answer you verbally unless you have a "good" question or something similar to that extent. "Remember when the 8th graders had lunch with Freshman, and I said that I liked you?" Edmund nodded. Eddy blushed, his face was beginning to burn, he felt so self-conscience, especially since his older, taller, more mature friend, wasn't really answering back, "well, when I said that... I... I really mean it! I really, really, like you!"

Edmund smiled, "I know. I just don't want to rush things. I don't want to rush into a relationship like Kevin and Double D. It's better to take your time, plus, since I'm older, I'm going to want to do more... mature things and I definitely don't think that you'll be ready for that yet."

Eddy leaped into Edmund's lap, "I can take it! Whatever it is I can take it! And I don't care about rushing into a relationship, I mean, I don't mind if it's a bit rushed as long as you're honestly returning the feelings and all that!" He was talking fast and his face brightened with each word passing by.

Edmund grinned, "then you won't mind if I do this?" He asked slipping his tongue into the brunette's mouth. Shocked, Eddy nearly pulled away, but after a moment of their tongues wrestling, he sank in and began fighting for dominance which Edmund easily won. He left Eddy panting for breath, saliva down the corner of his mouth, and his face as red as a raspberry! "Well?"

Eddy panted, "again..."

Edmund laughed and shook his head, "I'll promise you this. When you come back from camp next school year, I'll make you my boyfriend. But you have to promise that you can take it, you know, the maturity."

Eddy nodded quickly willing to accept anything, "OK! I accept! I can take it!" He replied quickly wrapping his arms around Edmund's neck. Eddy smiled, "but I'll warn you. I'm a **very**, **very**, **very**, greedy person. Ask anyone." He warned. Edmund chuckled, nodded, and brought Eddy down for another kiss.

-Ed, Edd, and Eddy!-

Tuesday morning was a quick start, it was the Eds last day of school and their teachers told them not to worry about any of their work since all three boys had passing grades for the end of the year anyway. Double D avoided Kevin, Eddy was very happy all day, and Ed, well, he's always happy! "I think we should let Edmund join out group!" Eddy announced at lunch, today, it was just the three.

"Why?" Ed asked.

"Because he's an 'Ed' like us! Eddy, Edward, Eddward, and Edmund! **Ed**mund!" Eddy exclaimed, "plus, I really, really, really, like him!"

Double D giggled, "I do not mind, I think it is a great idea! Besides, he seems like a nice person!"

Eddy exclaimed all that happened to him yesterday, Double D was a bit nervous, but he decided to accept it. It's all Eddy's choice anyway. Ed was a bit nervous about having a new member, after all, it's been just those three for so long, but he accepted it along with Double D, anyway. "As long as he's nice Eddy!" The tallest one said with a happy smile. Eddy assured him that he was nice. After lunch, the 8th graders passed the halls, to their classes, and lockers when Edmund entered the school to give Eddy his cellphone which he forgot in the library yesterday.

"Oh! Thank you! My parents would've killed me if they knew that I lost this! Thanks!" Eddy smiled and hugged Edmund who hugged him back. Double D and Ed greeted the older boy politely.

"Hello, I have heard much about both of you. You seem like kind people." Edmund greeted back.

"Oh! Edmund, we wanted to know if you wanted to be part of our group!" Eddy mentioned.

"Group?" He repeated.

Double D laughed a little, "well, when we were little and when we first met, we discovered that we all had the same or similar name. Edward," he pointed to Ed, "Eddward," he pointed to himself, "and Eddy," he pointed to Eddy. "So, we became friends and this kind of became our group, we have been hanging out together ever since."

"We wanted to know, that since Eddy really, really, really, likes you and you're technically an 'Ed' too, if you wanted to join our group!" Ed added.

Edmund chuckled and nodded, "sure, I don't have any other friends at that boring high school anyway. Besides, you guys seem like a much more interesting group. Count me in."

"Yay!" Eddy squealed femininely and hugged Edmund who hugged back.

"Ahh!" Double D screamed, his friends looked at him. His deep, dark, ocean blue eyes are wide, his pupils overly large and round, his hair stood at one end.

"Double D?" Ed asked.

"Are you OK?" Eddy finished.

When they heard no answer they decided to follow his gaze to see Ella standing in the hallway in front of them. Every 8th grader, plus Sara and Jimmy stopped to stare at her. Everyone recognized her from... the incident. Her bangs hung down covering her right eye, her pale-blue one glaring at Double D, her long pitch black hair hung in her face, down to her waist, paper-pale skin, pale-pink lips, and a long black dress. Her frown, turned into a smile. Double D would've backed away, but instead, he went forward.

Her lips are so long! Every time he sees her smile he thinks of the Joker! It's like a large smiling moon! Like an upside down crescent! "What... what are you doing here?" Double D finally asked. Kevin was walking with up the hall with Rolf when he saw Ella standing there in front of Double D. He ran up to her, ready to attack when she suddenly put her arm out, he ran into her arm, and flew backwards into the lockers. Double D gasped a took a step forward but he couldn't reach him. She was in his way.

"I told you," she hissed smiling, "I **will** kill you!"

Double D frowned. There was no other way around it, he knew it. "Fine," he said, everyone gasped, Kevin held onto his gut while getting up, "but promise me one thing," he announced, her smile dropping, "make it as painful as you possibly can. You say that you suffered and starved. Prove it, show me what you felt, show me how you suffered!"

Ella's smile returned, "very well. You'll regret it."

"No." Eddward said boldly taking a step closer to his twin, "I will not. You want me to suffer, right? I should have been the one to suffer, right? Not you? So, when you kill me. Make me suffer."

"Very well." She spun around and began walking away.

"I will be waiting." Double D announced.

She stopped by the door, turned her head just enough so that her left (and only visible) eye could see him. She nodded. And left.

Double D took in a huge gulp of breath before allowing himself to collapse to the ground, his friends and new friend, Edmund rushed towards him, Edmund cautiously grabbed his hands and pulled him up off the floor and onto his feet. "Oh my goodness I was so scared!" He cried holding onto his heart while allowed himself to sink into Ed's arms while Eddy covered him to make sure he didn't collapse again. Edmund looked over at Kevin who glared at him. Edmund walked over, grabbed the red heads arm, and pulled him into the closest janitor closet he could see and locked themselves in there.

"I want to make one thing clear. I know that I haven't known any of you for very long. I just met you all this yer, and properly met Eddy's best friends. But I want to make two things very clear. #1. If you **ever** hurt Double D, I **will** hurt you. He is one of Eddy's best friends and although he's very smart, he lets his emotions get in his way. A lot. So don't go fucking around with his heart, I **will** get you back for that. #2. You be careful when you make fun of Eddy, if you hurt him in **any **way I **will** hurt you. I'll hurt you in the same way you hurt him. So be careful, watch your back, because I'll watching you." Edmund threatened before unlocking the door and leaving the orange haired boy standing their stunned.

-Ed, Edd, and Eddy!-

Edmund walked the "Ed boys" to their separate homes and pecked Eddy on his forehead before leaving to go home himself. The boys busied themselves with spending time with their family. Eddy played "Life" with his Mother and ever serious Father, who actually laughed a little bit! Ed watched a movie with his parents and his little sister, they enjoyed watching "Wreck it Ralph" and they all played "hide-and-seek" in the dark after.

Double D and his family took turns reading chapters out of Double D's favorite book, "For the Love of Science!" and discussed it when they finished. They also played "Truth" and went through the family photo book and his parents would tell the stories of each picture. Around 10:00 P.M. He and his parents went to bed. Double D sat on his pop-out-window and watched the rain fall. There was thunder and lightning seemed to awaken the sleeping cul-de-sac and brighten it too.

Kevin lay on his bed pissed. His boyfriend had avoided him the whole God damn day, got threatened, and attacked by his fraternal twin! He picked up his cellphone and began texting. Zzz! Zzz! Double D turned his head to see his phone vibrating on his desk, he stretched out and opened it. "Why were you avoiding today? It's your last day, I wanted to spend time with you." -Kevin.

Double D rubbed his nose with the back of his hand, tears welling into his eyes, "I am afraid." -Double D.

"Of what? Your sister?" -Kevin.

"Her too. But no, I am afraid, I do not want to say goodbye." -Double D.

Kevin sighed, "come outside." -Kevin.

"but it is raining!" -Double D.

"Come outside." -Kevin. Kevin got out of his bed, threw on a black sweatshirt, pulled his hood over his head, and walked out of his room and downstairs. Double D was in a pink nightgown. He pulled on a large white sweatshirt and some socks before heading down the large narrow stairs and out the door. He could see Kevin walking towards the center of the road in the cul-de-sac. Double D walked to him, he was getting drenched thanks to the rain, the thunder boomed, and lightning flashed. But he kept walking. They walked until each of them were standing in front of each other in the very center of the cul-de-sac.

"Then don't say goodbye, say that you'll see me soon, say that you're coming back. Say that you love me," Kevin suggested, tears coming into his ocean teal eyes. Double D nearly gasped, he's never seen Kevin cry before!

"I love you." He replied, his feminine voice carrying throughout the cul-de-sac. "I love you **so **much!" Eddward sobbed, the tears flew out of him like tiny feathers falling in the sky. Unknowingly, the other residents watched them through their windows (it's a **small** neighborhood! So, everyone's a stalker, XD) in awe and envy. Naz shook her head in disgust. Kevin pulled Double D to him and pressed his lips up against the softer ones.

"Don't ever leave me," Kevin demanded.

"You don't ever leave me!" Double D retorted. The two smiled, and continued to cry, Double D rested his head on Kevin's chest, by the crook of his neck, while Kevin stroked his hair with one hand, the other clung to his waist. Double D's arms locked around the taller boys' neck. He pulled his head away, "kiss me Kevin."

The orange haired boy leaned down, Double D is 4'11, he's 5'7, it's a bit hard for the smaller one to reach him. Double D pressed his index finger to Kevin's lips, "no. I mean, really, kiss me. Hold me, kiss me." Eddward cried. Kevin smiled, he slipped his tongue in the warm entrance. Their tongues wrestled and played with each other, Kevin's tackling Eddward's and winning dominance. Tears came from both eyes, but they didn't stop until either was satisfied. When finished, Kevin held Double D. They stood there in the freezing cold rain and held onto each other for the longest time.

"Hey," Kevin whispered, he unzipped his sweatshirt and put it on Double D.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine." He said kissing Edd's cheek.

"Stay with me," Eddward whispered, "sleepover?"

"Sure." The two went inside the large mansion and raced to Eddward's room, the two laughed and tickled each other until Kevin flopped Double D on his bed, crawling on top of him french kissing him.

"Kevin!" Double D moaned when the older boy began zipping his sweatshirts and pulling them off the tiny body. "It's cold!"

"I'll warm you." Was his only reply. Kevin removed his black T-shirt and plaid pants leaving him in nothing but black boxers, while he removed Double D's nightgown, revealing pale-blue panties with a little white heart on them. Kevin chuckled, Eddward blushed, he could feel the heat increasing in his face.

"D-d-don't make fun!" He whined, Kevin hushed him with another french kiss, working his way down, he sucked on the pale neck leaving bright pink marks. He made a trail of kisses until he reached Edd's chest. Kevin licked a little pink nub, while lightly tapping the other one, Double D gave out a small gasp at the sudden touch, he licked and tapped again, slowly beginning to suck and nibble on the tiny nipple while gently squeezing and pinching the other. Kevin worked on sucking and gently nibbling, wrapping tongue around the nipple and encircling it with his saliva. He switched, giving the other nipple the same treatment, while playing with the other saliva-coated one.

Double D lightly flinched and squirmed underneath him. "K-Kevin..." he moaned, his eyes widened, he gasped, "Kevin!" His orange haired boyfriend left more trails of kisses and hikki's down to his manhood which is almost fully erected. Double D's face burned, he could feel his heart beating in his head, it felt heavy, as if he were lightheaded. Kevin took hold of the semi-hard penis in his hands, he pumped it. Sliding the skin over the hard length underneath it. "A-ah!" Double D moaned. He clenched onto the bed sheets. Kevin pumped his penis slowly, using the other hand to play with his sac. Slowly, he pumped the shota faster and faster, pressing his thumb over the tip, giving it a light squeeze. He licked the tip, his warm, wet, tongue pressing down on Double D's over heated skin. "Kevin!" He moaned picking his hands up off the bed sheets but let them dangle in the air while he felt his boyfriend beginning to deep throat him, sucking roughly on his shaft. "A-aaahh!" He breathed, his chest huffing out. Kevin sucked harder and faster, his saliva coating it nicely while he sucked vigorously on it. "Kevin! I-I some-something's! Aaah! Kevin!" Edward cried, tears welling into his, he felt a weird sensation in his lower belly, it was tightening.

Like a snake wrapped in a coil, his penis felt stiff and tense, it hurt! He gasped at the cold air, Kevin's mouth removed from his penis temporarily, it came back, but only to suck on his tip over his shaft again, Double D instantly grabbed Kevin's head and accidentally pushed it down further onto his groin, "aaaaahhh!" He moaned, his penis shooting some sort of thick liquid out into Kevin's mouth. He loosened his grip and Kevin removed his mouth from his boyfriends' member so he could swallow the white stuff. His ocean teal orbs widened. Below him, was Double D's most precious facial expression yet!

His pale-blond hair laid sprayed out on the pillow, his bangs covering his right eye, just a little bit, those beautiful orbs glittering brightly, crystal tears running down his paper-pale cheeks, plump pale-pink lips, and long, thick, black eyelashes batting at him, the bottom lashes covered in the crystal tears. His fragile angel face sobbing. Eddward gazed hazily at his lover, hos orange hair spiked outwards from his chin, bangs crossing his right, ocean teal eyes that seemed to see right through him, a masculine yet boyish face, his broad shoulders blocking any sight of the ceiling.

"K-Kevin? Wh-what was that... that came out...?" Double D panted.

Kevin smirked and bent down, pecking his lovers' lips, "you should know, you're the smart one," he teased, "but if you must now, it's called 'cum'."

Double D's orbs widened, "oh! I-you mean I-! I didn't even realize we were having sex right now," he giggled embarrassed, "I feel dumb!"

Kevin shook his hand and pulled the layer of bangs out of Edd's eye, "don't. You're very smart." He complimented before placing three fingers towards Eddward's lips, "suck these please." Double D looked a bit dumbfounded at first, but he opened his mouth wide and let the digits in for him to suck on, he slid tongue around each digit coated them with as much saliva as he could. Kevin pulled them away, using both hands he stretched Double D's legs, the angel's blush burned his cheeks while he placed both of his hands over his crotch and butt.

Kevin lightly tapped them away, "don't do that! Don't hide yourself from me!" He snapped. Eddward flinched a little pulling his hands away. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap, please forgive me. I just don't want you to hide from me like that, I don't like it. OK? I love you."

Double D smiled, "I love you too-!" Kevin placed his index finger in the smaller boys anus. "Ah!" He gasped, his head landing back on the pillow, "k-Kevin! Th-that hurts! That hurts!" He weeped.

"Sshh, I know, I know. It'll go away, I promise. It'll go away," Kevin whispered placing kissing on the angels' face. He carefully added a second and made a scissoring motion to help stretch out the entrance, adding a third, he wiggled and wormed his fingers inside, pressing and lightly scraping them against Double D's walls. Double D screwed his eyes shut tears rolled down, the pain went away, he felt pleasure, it felt good. He wanted more. He reached his arms out in front of him, above his hand, and pushed himself down onto Kevin's fingers.

"Aaah! Aaah!" He moaned.

Kevin chuckled, "impatient are we? Alright," he said removing his fingers, Double D whined.

"No... p-put 'em back!"

"I'll do something that'll feel even better," Kevin said getting up from the bed and heading into Eddward's bathroom to grab something. He came back out with some lotion which he poured on his hands and began rubbing it up and down his penis.

"Better?" Eddward blushed, "y-you're going to p-put that i-in me!?" He asked.

Kevin grinned and nodded. Double D didn't like the size, it was a huge 7' at least! "Relax... alright? Shhh, relax. This will hurt at first, OK?" Double D nodded. Kevin placed his hands on both sides of the angels' head, all the while carefully entering through the tight hole. The tip slid in easily, the rest went in very slowly.

Double D's eyes widened, his head slumped on his pillow, his arms flung up around Kevin's neck. "Aaaahh! Aa! Aahhhhhh!" He moaned uncontrollably, "hurts... hurts..." he sobbed.

Kevin used his thumb to wipe away the tears, "sshh... it'll get better, OK baby? Sh, it'll get better." He moved until he had himself all the way in, he settled and waited for his angel to calm down, his grip around Kevin's neck was so tight, their faces were inches from each other! "Are you alright?" Kevin asked nervously. He wanted to pound Eddward's tight little ass, he wanted to feel the friction, the walls tightened around him so much! It felt so good! But Double D had to come first.

"Uh, huh... ah... move..." he pleaded. Kevin slowly pulled all the way out except for the tip and then pushed himself slowly in, getting a little bit faster each time until he was nearly rocking the bed. He thrusted in different angles and spots.

'Where is that fucking thing!?' He thought annoyed searching for Double D's prostate. The boy writhed underneath him, his now scarlet face looked so beautiful with his expression. Eyes have closed, tears coming out, deep blue, long, thick black lashes batting, pale-blond hair slightly in his face. Smack!

"Aaahhhhhh!" Double D nearly screamed, "wh-what was th-that!?"

"Huh?" Kevin mumbled, sweat dripping from his forehead.

"Th-there! Th-that spot!" He panted and moaned, "again! Th-there! There!" He sobbed. Kevin grinned.

'Found it.'

He slammed himself all the way in at Double D's prostate, he pulled out and slammed back in thrusting fast and hard, Double D pinched his eyes shut, wrapped his legs around Kevin's waist. He wanted more friction, he slammed himself down on Kevin as Kevin slammed himself into his angel. 'Fuck! That feels good!' Kevin thought thrusting into Eddward some more.

"M-more! F-faster! Harder! Kevin! Aahh, oooh! Oh God! Kevin please more!" Double D moaned, he was in bliss! Pure ecstasy, the two slammed down into and onto each other, the bed rocked beneath them and although Eddward wasn't sure, he thought he could feel the walls and ceiling shake too. Kevin hissed, Double D's walls were tightening around him, hard, squeezing him. Double D felt the coil return, but much harder than before. "Kevin!" He moaned, "r-right there! Please! Harder!" Double D pleaded.

Kevin obliged by slamming in harder and faster, "aaaaaahhhhhh!" Eddward screamed cumming his seed onto his face, chest, and Kevin's lower belly. Kevin slowed down a little adding two more thrusts and released into Double D. He held himself carefully over the tiny body, he weighed a **lot** more than him and didn't want to crush him! He slowly pulled out, all of his cum spilling out of Edd when he did.

Rolling over to the side, he allowed himself to collapse next to his lover. Double D slowly rolled over so that he was facing his lover, "Kevin, I love... I... I love you..." he panted. Kevin smiled and placed a kiss upon his lovers' lips.

"I love you, too." Kevin grabbed the blankets and tucked them in and cuddled his lover while they slept.

-Ed, Edd, and Eddy!-

Double D was very sore the next morning and Kevin carried him wherever he needed to be, the two took a shower together, Kevin dressed himself and then Eddward. He heated up a rice pack and wrapped it in a cloth before placing it on his back. Eddward was sore all throughout his butt, lower back, and hips. Kevin helped Double D's Mother cook breakfast while his lover rested, Ed, Eddy, their family, and Edmund came by. Kevin carried Double D bridal style down the stairs and they all ate in the living room silently. Kevin remained silent for Double D was silently fuming. He was very embarrassed for he **knew** that his parents had heard them last night.

Ed brightened the mood by talking about his favorite horror movies and telling everyone jokes making even Edmund who was always so quiet and serious, laugh. After breakfast, Kevin washed, dried, and put away the dishes. "Thanks Kevin!" Eddward's Father said suddenly.

"You welcome."

"By the way. Please don't have sex with my son until he's at least 18. I know that I really don't have any control over it, it's your decision after all, but he has such a fragile heart. I really don't want it getting broken. He's already attached to you enough as it is. It's one thing to get emotionally attacked but then when you get physically and sexually attached... it's a mess." Father explained, "please take it slow, be gentle with my, alright?" He pleaded giving Kevin a good pat on the back. "Take care of him."

"I will, I promise."

Heading back out into the living room, Kevin's father, Bill, rushed him back into the kitchen. "What the fuck are you doing?" Bill snapped as quietly as he could.

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked.

"What happened to you and Naz?"

"She's a selfish, inconsiderate, mean-spirited, slut. I've had enough of her causing problems for me and her cheating."

"Cheating? When? With who?" Bill growled.

"Everyone!" Kevin hissed, "just the other day before I broke up with her she was fucking trying to make out with Rolf!"

"Did he let her?"

"Of course not! Rolf isn't like that, but it's obvious she is! I don't like her that way anymore Dad. You're going to have to get over it, I'm gay now, I know you don't like that. But I'm tired of dealing with girls, besides, Eddward **looks** like a fucking girl! And he's everything I want! Kind, beautiful, sweet, sincere, calm, cool, collective, relaxed, smart, good at building and inventing things, he's a great person! He's so kind even to those who are so mean to him! Like his twin sister, she's trying to fuckin' kill him and he just... he just doesn't-I mean, he cares but. He's like, 'whatever happens, happens', you know? He just doesn't try to fight his fate!

"He just an amazing person, I could never do the things that he does! Or put up with the things he puts up with! Like Ed's stupidity, ugh, and Eddy's greed! He just takes it! He's... he's just amazing! OK? And you know what else? I **love him**, so deal!" Kevin confessed to his Dad. He confessed and walked away, out of the room ending the conversation, he knows that his Father isn't done lecturing him yet about how he'll never be able to make babies with man etc. He took his seat next to Double D and pulled him on his lap and held him.

Eddward was a bit shocked but he smiled and held his lover back. Their friends smiled, the Mothers and Eddward's Father smiled, the other Father's were a bit... standoffish about it. But they left it alone. Around 12:00, the parents said, "time to go!" The boys grabbed their bags, Kevin carried Double D and his bags for him.

"You do not have to," His angel said.

"I know, but I'm going to. OK Angel?" Kevin replied.

Double D screwed up his nose, "Angel!? Who's that!?"

Kevin laughed, "you."

"Huh? Why are you calling me that?" He asked.

"Because that's what I see when I look at you, an Angel."

Edd laughed, "oh my goodness. How many nick names do I have?"

"Double D, Sock Head, Double Dork, Double Dweeb, 88 Fingers Edd, when you play your 88 steel stringed guitar, Eddward is your real name, and so now, there's Angel! You've got 6 nick names!" Eddy listed off throwing his bags in the vans' trunk, "hey loser!" He scoffed at Kevin, "let your Angel go! We need to go!"

Kevin hissed at Eddy, "shut it loser!"

Edmund came up from behind Eddy and lightly tapped his shoulder, Eddy spun around and leaped into Edmund's arms immediately. "Oh!" He gasped a little easily catching and lifting the shota up off the ground in a hug, "you're very affectionate, like a puppy. Yes, a puppy."

"Or a rat!" Eddy's father said, everyone but Eddy and Edmund laughed.

"No, puppy." He insisted. Eddy's Dad stared at Edmund.

"Is it just me or is it those two are **complete** opposites?" His Dad said.

"Well Double D and Kevin aren't exactly similar," his wife commented.

"No, but at least they're similar to the point where they're compatible. These two are way different! Our son's a greedy little mongrel and the new 'Ed' is a mature, serious, outcasted brat who never smiles!" Eddy's Father added to his Mothers' statement.

Everyone laughed at Eddy's Father, again, except for he and Edmund. "We're plenty compatible. Besides, opposites attract. Look at you and your wife. She's a blooming beauty and you're an over weight douche bag." Edmund insulted. Everyone laughed again, even Eddy's Mother. His Father glared.

"You know what!" He snapped.

Edmund held Eddy with one hand, as if he was a toddler, his facial expression remained serious and emotionless. "What?"

"I like you, you'll fit right in with these family! Well, just as long as you don't have commitment issues!" Eddy's Father surprisingly said. Eddy smiled, he couldn't believe his ears.

Edmund grinned, "not at all. I am simply picky, however, I think I've made the right choice this time." Eddy flinched when he said, "this time", but Edmund simply tightened his grip. "You're alright. I'll be waiting." He said placing a kiss on the brunette's forehead before setting him down on his feet. Eddy looked up at his 6'7 tall boyfriend.

"I wish I was as tall as you! I'm only 4'5!" Eddy complained.

Edmund chuckled, "you'll grow, not much, but you'll grow," he said patting Eddy's brown hair. Eddy smiled at his crush again before hopping in the van with Ed. The grownups sitting in the front, the teenagers in the back.

Double D hugged Kevin, "good-"

"Don't say goodbye." Kevin demanded, "just say, see you soon."

Double D smiled and nodded, "I will see you very soon, Kevin." He whispered giving him a kiss. Kevin smiled into the kiss. He helped buckle his lover in.

"See you soon, Angel."


	9. Ed, Ed, Edd, and Eddy: Biotic-Preview

**Preview: **

**Ed, Ed, Edd, and Eddy: Biotic**

I own nothing except for this FAN MADE storyline! Danny Antonucci owns this original cartoon and these characters. **Except** for Edmund Freeman, Ella, Susan, Sage, and Sara Carlton, they belong to **me**!

P.S. When you read this, try to picture it as an ANIME! **Please** no flares, it took me a **long** time to figure out how I wanted this preview to sound and how carefully I've been trying to plan this series. It will be longer than the first part.

P.S.S. PLEASE COMMENT! NO FLARES! GIVE ADVICE (I **love** advice)! AND COMMENT! Comment on every chapter, every story! :D

Genre's: Romance, Drama, Action, and Science-Fiction.

Caution: Mature, 15+. Sexual content, course words, and violent scenes.

This idea was inspired by "Mass Effect" (video game and book).

-Ed, Ed, Edd, and Eddy!-

Ed was introduced to Susan Carlton, a woman with long golden blond hair to her waist, bangs covering her eyebrows, the front layers to her neck, emerald green eyes, about 5'7, and 340 pounds. She was a natural born Biotic. Her supernatural ability: strength. She was going to be Edward Antonucci's teacher, mentor, partner, and possibly "friend". She will be teaching Ed in the Japanese martial arts: karate, judo, and kendo, the Chinese martial art: kung fu, and the Korean martial art: taekwondo. Then, she will experiment on him, to transform him, if the transformation is successful, Susan will then teach him how to control his strength. Susan, a Biotic of strength, will pass her abilities down to Ed.

Susan's voice is loud and booming, very controlling, and demanding. She expects 100% galvanized behavior as well as concentration and hard work.

Double D will be training under Sage Carlton, Susan's twin. Golden blond hair styled in a "V" cut, short in the back, long in the front, each layer getting from shorter to longer. Bangs slanted across the right, emerald green eyes, the same paper-pale skin and pale-pink lips as Double D, and very polite, lady like, well adjusted, and educated. "There are two half's of the human brain. The average human only uses 1/2 , what I am going to do is teach you how to... 'awaken' that other side of your brain."

"Awaken?" Double D asked.

"Yes. I am going to teach you how to use your entire brain. Once that is mastered, with a lot of meditating, calm concentration, and careful knowledge, I will then be able to transform you into a Biotic." Sage explained. Her voice is soft and light like a cloud, she is very calm, cool, collective, and rarely talks loudly. She is always studying and researching and knows a majority of any answer. She stands at about, 4'11 and barely weighs 100 pounds.

Eddy will be training under the youngest of the Carlton triplets, Sara Carlton, golden blond hair to her waist, bangs cover her eyebrows, she will often times curl her hair, or braid it, put it ponytails, pigtails, or buns, the same emerald green eyes as her sisters, 5'5, 120 pounds. She is very hyper and immature compared to her other two sisters. Susan being the "leader" and loud one, Sage being quiet and knowledgable. She is a Biotic of speed and weapons. No, she is not a "weapon", but she carries with her wherever she goes.

Sara will be training Eddy in how to run faster for a longer amount of time, she will teach him the different types of guns, how they work, what amo they take, knives, and swords. She will also teach him acrobatics that will help him jump high and far over obstacles. Once Eddy can run faster and longer (up to at least 5-10 minutes) and is able to break a rifle and put it back together within a minute (60 seconds), as well as increase his reflexes to make him faster in attacking, and how to hit a target **perfectly**, then she will transform him into a Biotic.

Ed has strength, Double D should have telepathy and telekineses, and Eddy should be super fast and excellent with weapons. But the major question is, will they be able to survive the transformation experiment? Will they be able to safely become a Biotic? Will they survive the missions ahead of them? Will they even make it through the **training **first!? Will they be able to make it back to the cul-de-sac? Will they be made fun of for their new abilities? What will Kevin and Edmund say? *Is Edmund even a normal human himself*? Please, stay tuned to read:

_**Ed, Ed, Edd, and Eddy: Biotic!**_

Yes there's 3 Eds. Edmund joined the group, remember? :D .


	10. News

**NEWS**

Instead of "Biotic" I have decided to go with "Anima" I thought that it would make more sense and I will be writing the new chapter soon, I reposted the first 3 chapters after I successfully edited them and made sure that they made more sense. And I kind of rushed the first chapter to get you all a sense of what it is the Ed group is doing. You will learn more about exactly what an Anima is in the fourth chapter. Please be patient with me, I'm doing the best I can ^_^

And thank you all so much for reading and supporting me, you are all truly the best *.*


End file.
